A Special Brand of Torture
by highheelsandchocolate
Summary: The hard part about conducting a secret love affair is the 'secret' part. Especially when the two people involved are anything but discreet. Hilarity and sexy times! Swan-Queen fluffy smut.
1. Twat-swatted

_A/N: This romp is probably going to end up being around five chapters long. I hope you enjoy the ride!_

_Also, for those of you that don't know: 'twat-swatting' is the female equivalent to 'cock-blocking' :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Twat-Swatted**

_Sigh._ She had no choice. She was just going to have to kill the mayor.

It had been exactly 4 days, 6 hours, and 33 minutes since she had kissed Regina Mills.

And she couldn't stop thinking about it.

So that meant she either had to do it again, and soon, or kill her now so the feelings would stop. The latter seemed like the less complicated option at the moment.

"All this pent-up frustration is making me twitchy," Emma thought to herself as she rapidly twiddled a pencil against her desk at the sheriff's office.

The mayor had been conveniently 'swamped in paperwork' for the past couple of days and had refused to answer any of the sheriff's phone calls. The brunette had undoubtedly been spooked by the prospect of being discovered in the throes of passion with another woman; _especially_ with a woman she was supposed to hate. But Regina had clearly been enjoying herself the other night (up until the moment of discovery at least) and Emma couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there had been something in the way Regina had pushed Emma out the door of her home that made the blonde believe Regina had really wanted her to put up a fight to stay.

"Ugh," she groaned, hitting her head against the desk. Storybrooke had the smallest crime rate in the entire state of Maine and today was even more unusually slow, and so with nothing to distract her, Emma's thoughts kept flitting back to that night now exactly 4 days, 6 hours, and 34 minutes ago.

She relived the scene in excruciating detail; by now she had every minute movement memorized. It had been running through her subconscious all day, every day since it happened and she could now see the whole thing unravel in her mind's eye with perfect clarity.

* * *

_As a last resort, Regina had called Emma to see if she could watch Henry for a couple hours that night. It turned out that the nuns had gotten into some frivolous scuffle concerning the Miner's Day festival and being the mayor, they had called for an impromptu meeting she was obligated to attend._

_Emma, of course, had jumped at the chance._

_Hours later, after playing countless rounds of Mario Kart with Henry, Regina had waltzed in through the door and announced it was time for bed. Ushering Henry upstairs, Emma had begun to gather her things together to leave when the mayor's voice had floated down through the ceiling, asking if she wanted to bid Henry goodnight. Emma silently thanked a higher power that the meeting had gone so well as to put Regina in this gracious mood, and not wasting another stolen second she dumped her belongings on the couch and raced up the stairs._

_Regina had permitted her one kiss to Henry's forehead before she shushed her out the door._

_Emma shifted awkwardly outside the room, not knowing if Regina would want to talk to her afterward or if it would be better if she left before the brunette returned. Ultimately her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to stay, pressing her ear to the door in an attempt to hear the bedtime story Regina had been reading for the last couple minutes._

_She couldn't really hear anything interesting; the muffled words of the tale were barely making it through the wall. So instead Emma closed her eyes to focus on the dulcet tones of Regina's deep-set voice, not caring that the sounds didn't mean anything to her ears._

_It took a minute for Emma to register that Regina had reappeared in the doorframe and when she realized she'd been caught spying she quickly righted herself, guiltily looking to the mayor and expecting a snarky insult to be launched her way._

_But Regina merely arched an amused eyebrow at her and shut the door quietly behind her back, leaving them standing unnaturally close together in the hallway._

"_Thanks for letting me say goodnight to Henry," Emma offered. "That was really nice of you."_

"_Well don't get used to it Ms. Swan. This was a one-time offer. Henry's bedtime routine is an exact science and I won't have you in here ruining it every night."_

_Every night? The thought flashed through Emma's mind as they stood there squaring off. They were standing much too close together, but neither of them made to move away, each subconsciously deciding that the first to move was the loser of the unnecessary argument._

_Regina was glaring at the blonde with her manicured nails resting impatiently on her own hips, her power stance clearly in play, daring Emma to say something inane and stupid so she could dismiss the sheriff properly. The tension between them was growing increasingly uncomfortable and Emma silently begged for someone to say something, anything, to break the silence hanging in the air._

_Emma's gaze flicked over the woman in front of her; Regina's hair was perfectly quaffed and she was wearing an exquisitely tailored suit which molded perfectly to her curves, the ensemble undoubtedly constructed specifically for her. Gold bracelets draped her delicate wrists and her eyes were somehow glistening in the light of the chandelier hanging above the foyer._

_The thought floated unbidden to her lips and ghosted out on a slightly awed breath. "You look really pretty, Regina."_

_Regina's lips softened from the thin line they had been pressed into and parted slightly as she sucked in a tiny inhale, obviously a little taken aback by the compliment. That was not anywhere near what she had expected Emma to say._

_Her eyes seemed to sparkle for the briefest of moments, and then suddenly Regina launched herself forward, wrapping both of her arms around Emma's neck, and crushed their lips together._

_The force of the kiss sent them stumbling backwards until Emma's back hit the banister flanking the ridiculously high ceiling of the foyer. Regina pressed her hips into Emma's and Emma's back bowed slightly, pulling the brunette along with her. The weight of Regina pressing against her like this felt sinfully good and her hands immediately flew to the mayor's waist to steady her._

_Regina's insistent mouth was hot and open on hers and Emma moaned into the orifice, completely lost in the sensations jolting through her body at the mayor's touch. The blonde's hands pressed desperately into the back of Regina's satin shirt underneath her swanky suit jacket, willing herself to eclipse any space left between their bodies._

_One of Regina's hands snaked up to clasp the back of Emma's neck so that when she broke the kiss abruptly she could still hold Emma firmly in place. Regina stared hard into the blonde's eyes, both of them panting heavily and breathing in each other's air, their lips mere centimeters apart. Regina's eyes were searching Emma's for something, Emma's still not quite sure what, but she seemingly found whatever it was she was looking for because the brunette suddenly smiled. Granted, it was a small evil smile that one would expect the devil to make if you ever invited him to visit a church with you, but coupled with the lust glittering in the dark orbs in front of her, Emma would take it._

_Never breaking eye contact, Regina wrapped her fist in the front of Emma's t-shirt and slowly began to pull the blonde with her as she inched backwards, hunger twitching at her upturned lips._

_Emma swallowed thickly when Regina's back hit the door of her bedroom. She heard the soft 'click' of the doorknob being unlocked behind the brunette's back and then she was swiftly being pulled over the threshold and into the lioness's den._

_Emma kicked the door shut behind her and was instantly stripping the mayor of her clothes. _

_They attacked each other's mouths, biting and bruising, teeth occasionally gnashing together, never parting except to steal air in a rare moment of pause. Regina's hands were wound tightly in Emma's curls and Emma's hands were yanking viciously at the mayor's finely tailored suit, determined to get this uptight woman out of her uptight clothes and definitely out of the upright position._

_The mayor's jacket was shoved off of her shoulders, the pristine cream blouse wrenched over her head, and as Emma sunk to her knees, her suit pants were jerked over her hips, down her impeccable legs, and thrown emphatically over the blonde's shoulder._

_Emma's gaze didn't have time to linger over the toned abdominal muscles twitching under the brunette's perfect olive skin or on the flawless collarbones gracing the mayor's sternum, but she definitely took notice and promised to remember them in vivid detail later. Because right now her eyes were transfixed by the sight of Regina expertly unclasping her bra above her while she simultaneously kicked off her expensive panties. _

_And then Regina was stark naked in front of her, flushed and panting, her eyes near black with lust as she forcefully threw her bra across the room and licked her lips._

_It was the hottest thing Emma had ever seen._

_Lunging forward, Emma assaulted Regina's mouth with her tongue and pushed her backwards onto the bed, with Emma falling fully on top of her._

_The feel of Regina's naked body squirming underneath her was euphoric, her still-clothed form doubtlessly sending shivers racing up the brunette's spine. The friction of the cotton rubbing against her silken skin was driving the mayor crazy, her nipples stiff against Emma's as their breasts brushed past each other. Emma's hands came to rest at the brunette's sides; her fingers tickling at her ribcage before she, suddenly hesitant, moved them up to lightly palm Regina's breasts._

_Regina gasped at the skin to skin contact and arched her back, pushing her erect nipples fully into Emma's hands and wordlessly giving Emma the answer she needed. That what they were doing was more than just okay. That she was good at this. _

_And Regina liked it._

_Regina's impatient hands tugged at Emma's t-shirt until it was flung over her head and onto the floor, breathless to feel more of the blonde's skin under her fingertips. Emma shifted her weight into her right hip and bore down on the brunette below her, her jean-clad leg thrusting once between the major's naked thighs. Regina moaned loudly and scratched her nails down the blonde's back, leaving long angry marks in their wake and forcing a whimper to spill from Emma's throat._

_Suddenly there was a knock on Regina's bedroom door and a frightened and unsure voice rang out through the haze of lust surrounding them. _

"_Mom?" Henry called out uncertainly._

_The pair froze and immediately white hot panic shot through them both, their heads simultaneously whipping towards the door. His mother was currently pinned, completely naked, under his other mother, who was sans her shirt by now and clad only in a black bra. _

_Regina shoved Emma off of her roughly and Emma nearly leapt off the bed as if it were made of hot coals. Regina ran to the chair at her dresser, which had a black silk robe slung over it and hastily tugged it on, calling out "Just a minute Henry!" before she hurried over to the door. Emma watched her wide-eyed and open-mouthed, not knowing what to do, left stuttering in the middle of the mayor's bedroom._

_Regina twisted the door handle but not before she shot a glare over her shoulder at the gaping blonde._

"_Closet. Now."_

_Emma dove for the closet, stumbling inside and tripping over numerous versions of pointy-toed high heels before she managed to shut the door, not-as-quietly-as-she-would-have-liked, behind her._

_In the darkness of the closet Emma could just make out the muffled assurances that everything was fine… no mommy was not screaming… no she was not sick or hurt… you thought you heard noises… you must hearing things Henry… but I'm glad you came to check on me… that was very thoughtful of you._

_Out of all the moments, in all the days, that Henry could have picked to care about his mother; he just HAD to pick this one. Curse him and his damned curious mind. God she loved that kid dearly but right now was one of those times that she just wanted to throttle him._

_After the door was reshut and Henry had been safely tucked back into bed, the doors of her wardrobe prison were thrust open and she was left to blink up into the ambient light filling the room and two blazing russet eyes. _

_The rest was just a blur of mortified hands shoving her clothes at her and an angry door slamming behind her back._

* * *

"Twat-swatted by my own kid," Emma thought glumly, absent-mindedly fingering the healing scratches on her back made by one very infectious brunette.

Her body thrummed at the memory. She needed to get out of this office. Every piece of furniture in the room brought a new dirty fantasy to the surface of her mind, each one just begging Emma to have her way with Regina on top of it.

_The jail cell._ Roleplaying with herself as the arresting deputy could be fun. She would handcuff a very naked Mayor Mills to the bars of the cell, spread her legs open wide, and then fuck her standing with one of those old-fashioned police batons until the brunette's knees gave out beneath her and she pleaded to be released, promising she'd be a good girl.

_The office desk._ She would bend the brunette over it, pull her hair and grind her pelvis into Regina's ass until the mayor screamed her name. The force of her orgasm would shake the desk back and forth, spilling the pens from their cups and cause paperwork to fly everywhere, surrounding them in a false white cloud.

Hell, just the thought of Regina standing in the middle of the barren office space in lingerie turned her on.

_She'd come walking in here wearing only a black trench covering her shapely form. Then she'd strut in front of my desk, making sure she caught my attention with a knowing quirk to her lips, before she let the coat slip from her shoulders and pool at the ground, revealing a leather corset perfectly fitted to her rounded breasts, perfect handfuls nearly-spilling over the top of the outfit. She'd wear a garter belt attached to the lace stockings that stretched over firm thighs and wrapped around lean calves until they disappeared into black stilettoes. Would she have a riding crop? Yes, yes she would…_

Emma's mouth started to water at the image and she found herself licking her lips. She let herself indulge in this particular fantasy for quite a while before a car horn honking outside snapped her mind back to the present. She REALLY needed to get out of this office.

She checked her phone. Again. Still no texts from Regina. The mayor was definitely avoiding her.


	2. My Wolf Senses are Tingling

_A/N: This scene popped into my head as I was listening to 'Casual Sex' by My Darkest Days. All of the Swan-Queen feels._

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Wolf Senses are Tingling**

By 2:00 that afternoon Emma found herself brooding on a stool at Granny's nursing a mimosa. Yes, she was drinking in the middle of the day, but the way she looked at it that wasn't her fault… it was Regina's.

At least it looked like orange juice to the average passerby and seeing as Granny was the only one around to judge her at the moment, she didn't really care. The lunch rush had yet to start and Ruby was still sulking in the backroom because her break had been cut short upon Emma's entrance, leaving the sheriff to drink alone in the usually crowded diner.

That was until the bell over the door chimed and the devil walked in with her patented smirk splashed across her face.

Emma groaned. God himself must have poured Regina into those pants. Her black slacks were deliciously tight and clung to her everywhere; perfectly showcasing the brunette's toned physique and hugging her ridiculously grab-able ass. It also didn't help that the deep blue button-up she was wearing was wreaking havoc on the blonde's heart rate. The top two buttons were undone and when Regina leaned over the counter to get a better look at the pastries hidden in the glass case below, her shirt fell open just enough to glimpse a mouthwatering slice of cleavage along with a hint of blood-red lace.

It was almost like she was teasing her on purpose.

Regina sauntered over the bar completely ignoring the sheriff, dinging the bell on its surface and searching in vain for someone to fill her order, seeing as Granny had disappeared into her private quarters so that she could drag Ruby back out.

Emma stared at her and the mayor casually glanced around the diner looking anywhere but back at the sheriff.

Emma decided that the brunette was far too composed for her liking, and suddenly possessed by an alcohol-fueled moment of courage, she grabbed Regina by the hand and began pulling the momentarily stunned woman towards the bathroom, trying desperately to ignore the surge of adrenaline she felt when their fingers intertwined.

"We need to talk," Emma murmured gruffly under her breath. "In private."

"And just what do you think you're doin–"

"After you Madam Mayor!" And Emma shoved her through the door.

* * *

Regina was more than a little perturbed at being manhandled into the girl's bathroom.

"Ms. Swan, what on earth did you drag me in here for?"

"Why haven't you been returning my calls?"

"I've been busy." Regina huffed, looking as if she shouldn't have even deigned to respond to Emma's idiotic question.

Emma looked at her incredulously. "Busy. That's the best you can do?"

"Yes, busy! My mayoral duties are quite extensive and take up a large amount of my time, _Sheriff_," the mayor spat back, making sure to put extra emphasis on the blonde's job description in an attempt to pull rank and regain some control of the situation.

"But you kissed me!"

Regina couldn't help the blush that crept into her cheeks at this accusation but quickly tried to mask it underneath her scowl.

"I most certainly did not."

Emma's mouth dropped open and hung there at the blatant lie. "Well what do you call jumping me in the hallway then?" Emma accused, her voice beginning to sharpen.

"That was merely a miscommunication, Ms. Swan."

"A miscommunication!? Are you kidding me!? How can you miscommunicate that!?"

Regina was mildly impressed with the amount of bullshit that was tumbling from her own mouth; she hadn't felt the need to lie on her feet this fast in years. She also found it invigorating just how disgruntled Emma was becoming in her presence. The woman was practically fuming.

"Just because you perceive something to be true Sheriff, doesn't necessarily make it a fact. Simply because you have concocted this diluted fantasy in your head does not mean that I have to be privy to it. You really should keep that kind of thing to yourself if you ask me."

Regina was attempting not to stumble over her words as they whizzed by in her brain, hoping to make them sound as professional as possible by the time they came pouring out of her brunette was trying her very best not to become flustered by the incensed state she had put Emma in, but she was failing miserably. The sheriff's forehead was creased in an adorable frown and she was very visibly pissed off, but the blonde had also begun hungrily eyeing her lips and her irate eyes were positively gleaming. It was making the butterflies in Regina's stomach do somersaults.

Emma's mildly intoxicated brain could only take so many fabrications of the truth before she started to zone out, and she quickly became distracted by Regina's angry red lipstick. She was completely enthralled by the way the brunette's lips puckered and stretched, sometimes sticking to one another for a millisecond too long before a pink tongue darted against them, and other times they formed little 'o's before treating her with the gift of flashing white teeth.

And then they were pressing into a hard line and turning up at the corner.

Regina crossed her arms in front of her, the move meant to make her appear unamused and impatient, but it also secretly gave her the opportunity to try and press down on her stomach to squash the drunken butterflies that had taken to humming around in there.

"Are you even listening to me, Ms. Swan? I should have known you wouldn't be able to hold an intelligent conversation in my presence."

The insult pulled Emma back to the present and her eyes flashed at the smug face in front of her.

Cocky smirk. Raised eyebrow. Arrogant chin tilted upwards.

Regina was baiting her.

The mayor snarled, "_You_ were obviously the one who kissed _me_, not the other way around. I mean, look at you. You can't even take your eyes off of me."

"Oh will you shut up!" Emma growled.

"Make me."

"What?"

"Make me, Ms. Swan," Regina retorted petulantly. "I'd like to see you tr–"

Cupping Regina's face in both hands, Emma silenced her with a bruising kiss that had the major actually squeaking in surprise. And before Regina could even think to fight back, Emma had grasped both of her arms tightly in her own, stumbled into the nearest compartment, and slammed the major against the closing stall door.

Regina gasped as her back hit the wall and Emma used it to deepen the kiss, her tongue snaking out to taste Regina's lipstick and flick against her teeth. The sheriff's heart nearly beat out of her chest as the brunette returned the kiss, her mind completely overtaken by the feeling of Regina's mouth on hers. Regina infected her like the most delicious disease; once she started kissing her she never wanted to stop.

Emma bit down on Regina's full lower lip and a contented moan rumbled deep in the mayor's chest.

"Admit it, you kissed me first."

"No," Regina managed to mutter around their mingling mouths.

Emma pulled back and was that a pout on the mayor's lips? "Say it. Or this," Emma threatened as she pressed herself into the heat radiating off of the mayor, her body now flush against the other woman's warming skin, "stops right now."

Regina's eyes narrowed. "Fine. I kissed you first. Are you happy now?"

Emma smiled. "Very." And she recaptured the brunette's mouth in a blistering embrace that left them both panting when they finally resurfaced for air.

"What are you doing?" Regina demanded breathlessly as Emma left her mouth and started trailing kisses down her jaw.

"I'm finishing what we started last week," Emma murmured against the soft skin below her lips, deliberately slowing her pace and leisurely sucking where Regina's pulse was jumping beneath her flesh. Emma could feel the vibrations creeping up the brunette's throat to escape on her voice and the sensation sent shivers shooting down her spine. She sucked a little more fervently.

But Regina held firm, her breath barely hitching when she spoke, "In a public bathroom? Ms. Swan, I have no doubt as to your sorted past but I am not some kind of cheap whore you can have your way with any time you please."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be great if you were?" Emma husked, biting the earlobe between her teeth and bringing her hands up to encircle the plump breasts straining at the fabric in front of her. With the light buzz of alcohol coursing through her system Emma found it quite freeing to say whatever was on her mind, damned-to-hell whatever Regina might think about it. She moaned in satisfaction at the contact, pushing up against the full weight of the brunette's breasts and reveling in the jiggle they produced, beyond ecstatic to have them in her hands again.

Emma practically purred in her ear, "Then I could make you feel like this all the time."

Anyone who talked to the mayor like that normally would have found themselves hacked to pieces in an alley somewhere, courtesy of the mayor herself. But there was something about Emma's complete lack of respect for protocol that thrilled Regina to no end. And she was never one to back down from a challenge.

Regina's breath was coming out in sharp, punctuated gasps as the sheriff massaged her breasts, her own hands clutching and tensing around Emma's waist and unconsciously pulling the blonde closer to her. Regina's restraint was rapidly slipping away from her and she knew it.

In a last-ditch effort for control, Regina whined weakly, "But it's dirty in here."

"Then we'll just have to match the sex to the place," Emma grunted. She grabbed the mayor's thigh and hooked it around her own body, pushing herself forcefully forward between the brunette's legs. Emma briefly ran her hand up Regina's leg to feel the firm muscles flexing in her ass as she brought their faces excruciatingly close together, their noses almost touching. Teasing her with the miniscule distance she'd left between them, Emma lightly brushed her lips over Regina's as she whispered, "Don't you agree?"

Regina allowed herself one indignant gasp at Emma's boldness, just one, and then with her leg already wrapped around the sheriff she grabbed the blonde by the hair and pulled her into a scorching kiss, leaving Emma's insides burning with desire.

Tangling her fingers in the long waves, Regina forced her tongue into Emma's mouth, pleased to hear the blonde moan in satisfaction and return her assault. She devoured her sounds in a hungry flurry; licking, sucking, biting, and kissing relentlessly until she felt the blonde's knees begin to shake.

Regina chomped down on Emma's thin lower lip and pulled, producing a violent whimper from the blonde as her core pushed up against the mayor's. Regina lifted her other leg off the ground and wrapped herself completely around the sheriff's slender frame, Emma easily lifting all of her weight and pressing her more fiercely into the stall door, her hands glued to the brunette's firm thighs and ass.

Regina clung to Emma's shoulders, holding their bodies as close together as humanly possible as Emma laid waste to where her neck met her shoulder, then to her clavicle, and then to the hollow of her throat before she slowly started to move down between her breasts, Emma's lips grazing dangerously close to the red lace she had ogled earlier.

The mayor's head flew back and banged into the door, the slight pain of the maneuver drowned out by the sensations Emma's descent was ricocheting through her body. She felt like she was on fire, smoldering and burning, her every nerve ending a lit fuse and she was the bomb that was meant to detonate. Emma started rocking against her and Regina clawed at the blonde's back, lascivious noises falling from her mouth in a steady stream as they crushed against each other.

Regina rolled her hips against the sheriff and Emma lost her balance for a second before her rump crashed down on top of the toilet seat. But she had made sure not to lose her hold on the undulating mayor above her, and so Regina landed hard across Emma's lap, completely straddled over the hazy-eyed blonde. Regina grinned deviously at their new position, her classy heels barely sweeping the floor as she began to grind herself onto Emma's pelvis. The sight of the brunette writhing on top of her was too much for the sheriff and she let out a heady groan, grabbing handfuls of Regina's ass and pulling herself up to meet the brunette's hot core with her own.

Panting with arousal, Regina's hands sought out Emma's breasts and tugged at her nipples through her thin white tank top, watching in pleasure as Emma's head lulled back at the sensation. Her eyes slammed shut and she growled deep in her chest as the mayor's vigorous fingers roughly kneaded her breasts. Regina could actually feel the vibrations emanating from around the blonde's heart as she slid her hand down a taut abdomen to grab at the belt that was obstructing the warpath she had set out on. Seizing the offending belt buckle, Regina pulled Emma up into her as she reached for the zipper of her jeans.

Suddenly a voice cut through the echo-y cavern of the bathroom. "Emma?" Ruby called out, poking her head in through the door. "Are you in here?"

Regina nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing the voice and in an effort not to let anyone see her feet under the door she began trying to climb Emma like a tree. She ended up placing both of her knees on either one of the sheriff's thighs and rose up, effectively hiding her feet from peering eyes while thrusting her bust into Emma's face as she reached up to steady herself on the wall behind the blonde's head for balance.

"Yeah, I'm here," Emma managed to mumble back, completely mesmerized by the breasts bobbing at her eye level.

It really was too good to be true. Regina's chest was heaving in front of her and without giving it a second thought she vehemently latched her mouth around one of the pert nipples she could see pebbling through the fabric of the mayor's deep blue shirt.

Regina gasped out a breathy moan before she quickly stopped her vocal chords and pulled one of her hands off the wall to grab the back of Emma's head. She momentarily thought about pushing the blonde further into her and holding her there, but remembering where they were she swiftly yanked the delectable mouth off of her and met Emma's wide eyes with her own.

"Don't. You. Dare." Regina whispered threateningly.

"What was that?" Ruby hollered.

"Nothing!" Emma spit out quickly, Regina's fingernails scraping against the back of her head. "What'd you need?"

"I just wanted to let you know that your grilled cheese is ready."

"Okay, thanks Rubes. I'll be out in a minute."

The pair listened to the squeaky door swinging shut and had almost let out a sigh of relief when Ruby abruptly popped her head back in.

"Hey, you haven't bumped into the mayor yet today, have you?"

Emma looked up at the woman hovering above her, her eyes shining with the fiercest death glare she'd ever seen. "Nope, can't say that I have," Emma lied, a smirk starting to form at the corner of her mouth.

"Ok, good. I ran into Belle earlier and she said the mayor was looking for you and that she seemed pretty riled up about something. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

And with that Ruby closed the door behind her, effectively shutting them off from the rest of the diner again.

As soon as the door reconnected with the frame Regina was off of Emma's lap and straightening her shirt, tugging at wrinkles that weren't there. Her high heels clacked against the linoleum as she started to pacein the tiny makeshift 'hallway' between the stalls and the bathroom wall, Emma watching her amusedly as she nonchalantly leaned on the stall door with her shoulder.

"How am I going to get out of here without people seeing me?" the mayor whispered sharply, her tone slicing through the air. "This is all your fault!"

Emma just shrugged, unable to hide the guilty smile spreading across her face.

Regina fumed, "Well, Ms. Swan, since you seem to be so overjoyed about my predicament, do you have any bright ideas you'd like to share with the class on how to get me out of it?"

"Yeah, actually I do," Emma stated matter-of-factly. "I'll just break something when I get out there and then during the commotion that'll cause, you can sneak by unnoticed."

Regina's eyebrows pinched together in confusion as she scanned the blonde's body.

Emma flinched dramatically. "Not on myself, Regina! Geez, morbid much? In the diner! I'll break something in the _diner_ and when they rush to help me clean it up you can make your escape. Simple as that."

Regina considered this a moment before nodding curtly and placing her hands back on her hips, the mask of indifference slowly starting to creep back up her face. But before it could slide all the way into place Emma brushed past the fretting brunette on the way to the door and whispered softly in her ear, "But before you leave, you might want to fix that smudged lipstick of yours, Madam Mayor."

Regina immediately flew to the mirror; her fingers brushing her lips in a way that made Emma want to kiss them again. She primped and preened, prodding her appearance until she looked even more exquisite than before.

Emma had one foot out the door before she leaned back in. "So what's this I hear about you looking for me?" she inquired cockily.

Their eyes met through the reflection of the mirror. "Shut it, Swan," Regina deadpanned.

Emma rolled her eyes as she marched herself back into the diner to break something, so that her sexy brunette problem could escape.


	3. Below the Belt

**Chapter 3: Below the Belt**

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," she thought sourly.

This was getting ridiculous. Regina had read the exact same line three times in a row, and no matter how much she tried to concentrate on Mr. Gold's proposal to reopen the library, she just couldn't seem to make her brain process the information. It was far too busy remembering how good it had felt to run her hands over Emma Swan yesterday afternoon.

Her eyes skirted around her office, again, searching for some sort of motivation hiding in the corners of the wide room. It felt especially big and hollow today for some reason. Usually sitting in a room of this grandeur made her feel powerful and larger-than-life; that was the entire reason she had it built like this in the first place. But after her scandalous rendezvous with Emma in that tiny bathroom stall she found that she missed the smallness of it, the way that everything had felt magnified by the lack of space: the touches warmer, the inhales sharper, the tastes richer; until the entire stall had been pulsing with the heat of their lust, their combined energy expanding to fill more than the room itself.

In comparison, Regina just couldn't help but hear how her heavy sigh seemed to echo through the large room around her, bouncing off the far away walls and taking much too long for the sound to reach back to her ears.

Boredom was tedious. Regina drummed her fingers on the desk before her eyes caught the cell phone perched on top of a box that had once contained someone's heart. The sheriff _had_ been a bit miffed that she had never returned any of her calls. It was time to remedy that.

She plucked her phone off of the container and rapidly punched out a text.

"_How do you feel about the color purple, Sheriff?"_

She stared at it for a moment, then quickly pressed 'send' and flipped the cover shut before she could second-guess herself and decide not to send it.

Regina gingerly returned her cell phone to the desk and went back to pretending to read Gold's proposal. She told herself it didn't matter if Emma texted her back or not.

A couple minutes later, her phone juddered to life and scooted across the desktop at her, the sound of the vibrations starting a slow fluttering in her abdomen.

"_It's pretty I guess. Why?"_

Regina smiled to herself. She could picture the sheriff's suspicious eyes puzzling over the seemingly innocuous text and she could definitely hear the skepticism in the blonde's tone. She just needed to pique Emma's interest a tiny bit more and she'd have her, the mayor thought as her devilish grin spread even wider across her face. Playing with Emma made her feel more alive than she had in years.

"_Well, what a coincidence. I've recently bought some lingerie in that color that I'd love to get your opinion on."_

Regina didn't even have time to place her phone back on the desk before it was buzzing in her hand again.

"_Where r u?"_

"_I'm in my office."_

"_Be there in 5."_

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Emma arrived exactly five minutes later and was anxiously rapping on the mayor's office door. At the mention of lingerie the sheriff's imagination had gone wild as it leapt from one crazy possibility to the next on the drive over and now her palms were sweaty and tingling in anticipation. When she finally heard Regina's "come in" float through the wall she quickly stole through the double-doors, nearly bouncing in excitement to see what she would find waiting for her.

Emma had been expecting some sort of show to be honest; that upon walking in the brunette would have greeted her in something made out of tight latex leather… that maybe had a dog collar attached with spikes of some sort. At the very least she had predicted fuck-me boots. Regina had always seemed like the kind of person who would have a dominatrix fetish, and _everyone_ in Storybrooke knew that their mayor had a flair for the dramatic… so Emma was mildly confused when she walked through the door only to be greeted with Regina's (very clothed) back as she bent over her desk.

That didn't stop the blonde from staring however, and she let her eyes roam over the impressive figure in front of her as she stalked across the room.

Regina was gorgeous. I mean, she'd seen Regina naked once before but damn, the way that woman wore clothes just made you want to rip them off of her. Her muted grey dress was clinging to her in all the right places; the back scooped low enough to show off the top of her exquisite spine and her tiny waist was accentuated by the small belt clasped around her middle.

Add that to the fact that the way Regina was leaning over the desk practically put her ass on display for anyone who walked in the door and Emma was done for. The blonde licked her lips; she'd have had to be blind not to notice.

Unsure of exactly where to go from here, Emma curiously strolled up behind Regina's shoulder and tried to see what she was working on.

Before she even had the chance to say anything, Regina beat her to the punch.

"What do you want, Ms. Swan?" The mayor's voice was clipped as she leaned over the desk, shuffling papers about, signing and scribbling on this and that. The crease between her eyebrows said that she didn't want to be bothered and Emma faltered a little bit.

Emma spoke out the side of her mouth, "I thought you needed my opinion on something." Even though no one else was around to hear, it had every bit of the nudge-nudge-wink-wink quality laced through it.

Still not sparing the blonde a glance, Regina replied, "Well as you can see, Sheriff, I'm quite busy. Whatever it is you want you're just going to have to get it yourself."

It took a second for the words to really sink in. Get the lingerie herself? That was dangerous territory to fall into but it was just _so_ like Regina to taunt her like this. And Emma was not about to leave here empty-handed.

So the mayor wanted her to work for it, did she? Well, she'd earn that lingerie all right.

Challenge accepted.

"Get it myself, huh?" Emma husked, dropping her voice into her 'sexy tone' as she sidled up behind Regina and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Madam Mayor," Emma breathed into her ear. She pulled Regina's hips back into her as she pressed her pelvis forward into the brunette's ass, causing the mayor to shift forward, her hands flying out on the desk to brace herself against the unexpected pressure.

"You might get distracted," Emma continued suggestively. She swept her leg behind Regina's and kicked her feet into a wide stance like she would someone about to be frisked. A startled gasp escaped the mayor's lips and Emma smirked, her mind flying back to her previous fantasies of taking Regina on her own desk back at the station.

The constricting dress was stretched as far as it could go without ripping and Regina's sculpted calves tensed in an effort to stay upright in her polished black stilettoes.

Emma pressed her breasts into Regina's back, contouring the entirety of her body against the mayor. She felt a shiver shoot up the woman in front of her as she ran her hands up the backs of the brunette's thighs and up over her butt. She snaked them up Regina's sides to cup her breasts and she immediately squeezed the rounded flesh, molding the mounds in her hands.

Regina's breath was hitching regularly and she pressed her own hands into the desk to steady herself as Emma nuzzled her face into her hair and lightly began sucking on her neck just below her earlobe. Regina tilted her head slightly to the side to give the blonde more access and a tiny whimper bubbled up in her throat.

"You feel so good, I almost can't decide where I want to start," Emma murmured.

The sheriff trailed kisses down the back of her neck to just above the sloping neckline of the grey dress and Regina hummed in the back of her throat. The adoring kisses were a pleasant surprise from the usually brash blonde, but soft and slow was not what Regina was in the mood for right now. She was beginning to squirm beneath Emma's casual assault and she didn't like it. She wanted more.

Emma began pulling the zipper down between Regina's shoulder blades and smiled as she watched the brunette's muscles contracting underneath her skin as she peppered the newly exposed flesh with a smattering of kisses.

She could feel Regina starting to get annoyed with the lack of pressure. She would try and arch up into Emma's hand, but every time she did Emma lightened her touch. The blonde couldn't stop her shit-eating grin when Regina huffed after another failed attempt.

"Getting impatient are we?"

Regina growled.

Emma brought her lips to the shell of the mayor's ear, "You know this would go a lot faster if you just showed me that lingerie."

Regina's unaffected attitude slammed back into place with astonishing speed. "Oh Ms. Swan, if you think that is all it's going to take to distract me, you have another thing coming. You're going to have to do much better than that." Vaguely irritated with this turn of events, the brunette flipped herself around in the sheriff's embrace to face the offending blonde for the first time that day.

Her breath caught in her throat and Regina felt her eyes nearly bug out of her head. "That'll do it, though," she rasped under her breath.

Emma blushed a little at the dark hunger glittering in the mayor's eyes. She knew she looked at Regina like that, but to see that look turned back on her was beyond hot. The mayor's gaze was raking over her form so slowly that she might as well have been naked. Emma audibly gulped.

Regina's eyes darted to Emma's shirt as it hung loosely around her torso, teasing at the slender waist and perky breasts she knew lay beneath it, and the blonde's deliciously tight jeans left nothing about her rockstar legs to the imagination as they disappeared into knee-high brown boots. The emerald green button-up Emma had left untucked did marvelous things to the blonde's skin, making it porcelain almost to the point of glowing, and her golden hair was swept back into a ponytail, leaving an angelic cascade of curls to drape down over one shoulder.

Her plan had been to make Emma wait for it.

Plans change.

Regina's hands shot out around the blonde and grabbed her ass, grinding Emma into her as she kneaded the rounded flesh of the sheriff's butt cheeks through her jeans. A tiny groan fled the brunette's lips. She had forgotten how much she really loved Emma's ass in those ridiculously tight pants she always wore.

"You, my dear, look good enough to eat," she whispered into the blonde's ear as she nipped at an earlobe. "And I assure you that _this_ distraction suits me just fine."

Then in a surprising feat of strength Emma hadn't expected Regina to possess, the sheriff suddenly found the back of her knees hitting Regina's desk as the mayor bruised her lips in a hot and heady kiss. By the time Regina released her mouth the room was spinning.

For lack of a better word, Regina had officially 'pounced', and Emma wasn't complaining. Granted, this wasn't exactly how she had envisioned this fantasy playing out, but she definitely liked the new direction it was taking. The minx was currently sliding her luscious body in between Emma's thighs; the entire length of the brunette pressing sinfully against her own tingling skin.

Regina caged the sheriff to the desk with a hand on either side of her torso, methodically grinding her hips against Emma's core and forcing the blonde's back to bow against her onslaught. Emma let loose a groan as the brunette ghosted her hot breath over her flushed chest and up the side of her neck. The almost-touch was utterly maddening and Emma's hands clenched on the edge of the desk to ground herself as she tried to slow her erratic breathing with no success. This woman was driving her insane.

"Mmm," Regina hummed sweetly almost to herself, twisting the fingers of her left hand through the curls of Emma's ponytail. "How'd you know that I like something to hold on to when I fuck you?"

A sudden yank on the hair in her fist wrenched Emma's head to the side and in the span of a heartbeat Regina had sunk her teeth into the tender flesh of the blonde's neck and was happily biting away. Emma hissed in pleasure at the rough sensations, the slight pain in her scalp only adding to the carnality as Regina sucked and nipped her way down the sheriff's throat, her tongue occasionally flicking out against the reddening marks she was making.

Horny Regina was rapidly becoming her favorite version of the mayor; far outranking her jealous, condescending, and power-hungry alter-egos. And right now the woman was practically on fire with lust.

When Regina's hands started to wander Emma's vision literally swam in front of her. The overwhelming sensations rocking through the blonde were almost too much and she moaned loudly. If someone had asked her what her name was she wouldn't have been able to concentrate long enough to remember it.

Regina squeezed at her ass and raked her fingernails up her arms. Hands clutched at her back and fingers skittered up her sides. Palms pressed into the planes of her stomach, sliding the silk of her shirt over her abs until the mayor's hands moved to cup both of her perky breasts in her outstretched fingers.

At this, Regina finally ceased her attack on Emma's neck and pulled back slightly, completely mesmerized by the mounds in her hands. She watched in fascination as her thumbs skimmed over Emma's stiff peaks and the sheriff's head dropped back, eyes closed and lips parted, her chest heaving in an effort not to pant openly.

"You are positively devastating in this color," Regina stated huskily, and Emma had to bite her lip to keep the embarrassingly loud groan from flying out of her mouth.

"But that's not really fair, now is it?" Regina asked rhetorically; not that Emma could have answered if she had wanted to anyway.

"You've seen me completely out of my clothes and I have yet to see all of you," she continued, plucking at the buttons before her until Emma's shirt gaped open to reveal the swell of her breasts to the mayor's gaze, the blonde's hardened nipples already pushing up through the thin black fabric.

Slipping her hand inside Emma's bra, Regina rolled one of her nipples casually between her fingers and Emma had to bite her lip even harder in order not to scream.

Suddenly Regina seemed to tire of the obstruction and pushed the cup of the bra aside to expose Emma's naked breast to the cold air and the blonde felt her already pert nipple perk up even higher.

"Marvelous," Regina breathed, and with that she latched her hot mouth onto Emma's straining nipple and sucked hard.

Emma's back arched of its own accord and she let out a long moan of satisfaction, followed by several sharp gasps as Regina scraped her teeth across a dusky peak. The sheriff managed to get one of her supporting hands off of the desk and laced her fingers through the mayor's cropped hair, holding the brunette's head where she had craved for her to be and pushed her further into her breast. Regina bathed her nipple in attention, fervently sucking and nipping at the tender flesh as she hummed contentedly in the back of her throat, continuing to massage Emma's other breast with her left hand.

Emma was panting heavily and noises of pleasure were being ripped from her throat in a steady stream. She was writhing under the mayor's touch and her praise of "Oh my god, Regina!" came out as more of a strangled cry than she had wanted it to, digging her fingers even harder into the hair she'd tangled them in.

Regina dragged her fingernails up the denim encasing Emma's enticing thighs until she was cupping the blonde's sex through her pants. She chuckled deeply in her chest at the heat her hand was met with and she pulled back from Emma's breast for a moment to look up into eyes already half-closed in pleasure.

"Well someone is a little excited, aren't they?" Regina smirked. She rubbed her hand firmly against the blonde's crotch and Emma groaned as the delicious friction rocketed jolts of ecstasy through her entire body and into her core.

Then in a moment of lucidity she hadn't known she still possessed, Emma grabbed Regina's wrist and pulled the brunette so close to her that their faces were almost touching.

"You promised me lingerie," Emma intoned darkly.

"Oh I see," Regina drawled thickly as she slowly backed away from Emma, puckering her lips together tantalizingly.

Now a few feet in front of her, Regina pulled slightly at the zipper behind her back until a smooth shoulder coquettishly slipped out of her dress. She locked eyes with Emma under heavy eyelashes and slid the dress even further down until the top of her purple satin bra peeked out, the entire garment draped dangerously in black lace.

"This lingerie?" Regina purred. The gloriously alluring fabric only covered about half of her breast, leaving the rest as a perfectly rounded outline against her inviting olive skin.

Emma's core was pounding with arousal and her mouth had gone completely dry. She licked her lips to try and wet them, but she found she couldn't. It seemed that all of the moisture in her body had rapidly relocated to somewhere vastly more important.

"Bottoms," Emma managed to squeak out. She attempted to clear her throat once and then tried again, this time hoping to sound a little more demanding. "I want to see all of it."

Regina fake-pouted, pushing her lips into an irresistible pucker and rolled her shoulders forward, causing the dress to dip even lower than before, exposing her entire bra-clad breast and a slice of the tanned stomach underneath it. She plucked weakly at the belt around her middle. "I can't. This dress is too tight. I'd need someone's help to pull it up."

Emma growled and pushed off the desk, closing the two steps between them before she grabbed the other woman roughly around her biceps. "Regina Mills. You are a fucking tease."

"So," Regina challenged, mischief dancing in her chocolate eyes. "What're you going to do about it?"

With a determined look on her face, Emma sank to her knees and allowed her hands to travel down Regina's form with deliberate slowness, casually gracing over her exposed breast and teasing down her sides until Emma was nose level with Regina's stomach and holding onto her waist. The blonde nuzzled the fabric with her nose and inhaled Regina's scent, and she faintly heard a tiny gasp escape from the lips above her. The pose was strangely intimate and yet both of them were extremely comfortable as Regina rested both of her hands against Emma's shoulders to keep her balance.

Emma traced her fingers in feather-light patterns up Regina's bare calves until she reached the bottom of the dress, and then feeling the brunette's fingers tighten their grip on her shoulders, she inched past the hem and brushed lightly over Regina's sensitive skin. The blonde pressed her lips into the fabric over the mayor's abdomen as she continued her agonizingly snail-like assent up Regina's thighs, and she swore she could almost hear the mayor willing her legs to stop quivering as Emma's fingers deftly danced around the edge of her purple panties.

As Emma's touch teased around her softness, Regina realized that she had been holding her breath, and she suddenly found herself releasing it in a low moan as Emma squeezed her ass under the fabric of her underwear once, before she hooked her fingers through the lace and slid them down her long, toned legs.

Regina watched with rapt attention as Emma knelt on the ground before her and delicately fingered the underwear she'd stripped from her body, skimming her digits lightly along the black lace edging. Her romp with Emma had left the mayor unbelievably wet, which was easily evidenced by the damp fabric the blonde was now holding in her hand, and Emma suddenly buried her face into the garment and inhaled deeply with her eyes closed.

When Emma finally looked back up at the mayor, the blonde's pupils were so dilated with arousal that Regina could barely make out her irises.

Emma's voice sounded like someone had dragged it through the gravel, and Regina shivered at the intensity of her tone. Low, hungry, and full of need, she ground out, "This has definitely just become my new favorite color."

Regina let out a small whimper just as a knock resonated throughout her office.

The mayor whipped her head back toward the offending sound at door and the sheriff's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Oh my god!" Emma exclaimed as the flight part of her fight-or-flight reflex kicked in and, seeing as she was already on her knees, dropped onto her hands and crawled for cover. The only furniture in the room close enough to hide her was Regina's giant desk and she quickly scooted under it, curling her legs in behind her.

"Make them go away!" she whispered vehemently from within the cavern of the desk, her plea bouncing around the spacious room.

Regina rolled her eyes flippantly even though the blonde couldn't see her. She didn't lack common sense, only the control of her libido when Ms. Swan was around. Whoever was at her door was just going to have to come back later, Regina decided in a huff, zipping up her dress as she headed towards the door.

She was in no mood for this. She was entertaining a very sexy sheriff at the moment.

The mayor wrenched open the door with a scowl on her face only to have her stomach drop into her toes. Mr. Gold's probing eyes stared expectantly back at her.

"Gold."

"Hello dearie." The imp had the gull to smile at her.

"What do you want?"

"I came by to see if you had read my proposal yet."

"As a matter of fact, I had just begun to look over it when you so rudely interrupted me," Regina replied coolly.

"Oh good. We'll have a chance to go through it together then," and Mr. Gold started to press himself past the mayor.

"No, now is really not a good time," Regina insisted sternly, blocking the smaller man with her body. "If you come back later, we can go over your proposal when I've had time to study it further."

"No, I don't think you understand, sweetheart. This library is very important to me and I want to discuss it now."

"Well I'm sorry; you're just going to have to come back later," and the brunette tried to close the door in his face.

"Oh I don't think I will. Because you're going to go over it with me now," his voice was deadly as he spoke his last word, "_Please_."

Her jaw clenched painfully as she tried to squash the panic she could feel bubbling up in her chest and she fumed internally. She fucking _hated_ that word.

"Of course," Regina spat through the sickly sweet smile she had plastered to her face. "Come in."

* * *

"What the hell was Regina doing?" was Emma's only thought as she heard the brunette's heels clicking over the hardwood toward her hiding place across the room. The sheriff scooted further back into the desk until her back crunched against the wall as Regina sat down in her office chair and blocked her escape route. Regina wouldn't have gotten her all riled up just to have her sit through an obnoxious business meeting with Mr. Gold… that would just be mean.

And then Emma's world was suddenly eclipsed of the surrounding light and all that existed were Regina's elegantly tempting legs resting in front of her.

The mayor still wasn't wearing any underwear.

She knew she shouldn't. She _really_ knew she shouldn't. But boy did she want to. And those perfect legs were just taunting her with their presence. Regina would be pissed… but when had that ever stopped her before?

Emma reached out in the cramped space and scratched her index finger in a long line up Regina's calf. Goosebumps erupted over the skin she had touched and Regina twitched a little, refusing to uncross her ankles and kicking her foot in Emma's direction, a silent 'stop that now or I'll kill you later' to the sheriff. An evil grin cracked along the blonde's face.

Emma ran both of her palms lightly over Regina's calves and just relished the feeling of the silky skin beneath her fingers for a moment before she, without warning, grabbed the pair of legs tightly in either hand and yanked them apart as far as the mayor's dress would allow. She heard Regina gasp above her head and she quickly snapped her legs back together, shutting Emma off from the view she most desperately wanted to see.

Not deterred in the slightest, Emma gripped the mayor's rolling chair and tugged it forward slightly, forcing Regina to sit as close to her desk as humanly possible and effectively shoving her legs completely into the tiny space currently crammed with Emma.

The sheriff again ran her hands up over Regina's legs and held them there, pausing for a moment to kiss both of the brunette's knees. A shiver ran past her lips and Emma smiled. She could faintly hear the mayor still prattling on above her as if nothing at all was happening below the desk and the blonde was mildly impressed with the woman's will to seem unfazed.

"It's time to test that willpower," Emma thought to herself and she pulled slightly on either one of Regina's knees. The mayor's legs immediately pressed together even tighter than before and Emma could see the muscles flexing in her thighs as she fought to keep them shut.

But Emma decided that she didn't feel like playing fair at the moment, and so she was soon grazing her fingernails over the tops of the mayor's thighs, tickling and teasing until the brunette was trying hard not to squirm in her seat. Distracted by the tiny thrills that each of the little touches was eliciting, Regina relaxed just long enough for Emma to take advantage and force her legs back open again.

There was a brief intake of breath above the desk as Emma splayed the brunette's legs below the mahogany countertop for the second time; completely opening Regina to the blonde's feasting eyes.

And suddenly Emma was staring at the mayor's dripping sex, beautifully drenched in arousal just for her, and the sheriff couldn't help the tiny whimper that escaped her throat at the sight. The blonde's stomach did a flip-flop as she felt her own gush of wetness dampen between her legs at the thought of tasting the striking creature before her, and in anticipation she leaned forward and softly blew a breath of hot air over the glistening entrance.

That was apparently the wrong thing to do because Regina abruptly clamped her knees back together at the sensation, trapping Emma's face between them so that she couldn't move. The message was clear: _stop now_. But Emma didn't want to stop, and from what she could see of the mayor, Regina didn't really want her to stop either.

Emma's face was squished almost painfully between Regina's toned thighs and she tried to wiggle her head free. Nope, the mayor's legs only pressed in tighter; she wasn't going anywhere. Emma was left to stare at the mayor's soaking pussy and any time she tried to breathe she found herself swooning when the smell of Regina's arousal hit her nostrils.

It was torture being able to look and smell the thing she wanted so badly but not be able to taste and touch what was literally right in front of her face. She just wanted one taste, just one, and she was _so very close_.

Emma pouted at her plight until a random thought floated through her head. In college she had been known throughout the fraternities for her incredibly long tongue…

"What the hell, it's worth a shot," Emma mused.

The blonde tentatively snuck her tongue out as far as she could, and in one swift lick she caught Regina's entire center from bottom to top, smiling as the mayor's hot liquids decorated the tip of her tongue.

Regina let out a strangled cry and her body jerked once in her chair. She stood up immediately and her hand caught Emma's face in the process,pushing her forcefully back underneath the desk with a shove.

When she spoke her voice was a little strained but still positively thrumming with venom,"I'm sorry, Mr. Gold. Now is clearly not the time to discuss this. As you can see I am not feeling well at the moment and it would be an incredible favor to us both if you were to come back later."

And with that the mayor forcefully escorted the sniveling man out of her office doors and banged them shut behind him.

"MS. SWAN!" Regina bellowed as soon as she was sure the imp was out of earshot.

Emma popped up from behind the desk at the sound of her name, her neck periscoping around with her eyes wide like a meerkat. "Is he gone?" Regina might have thought it was cute if she hadn't been so furious.

Regina's face was flushed and blushing; from arousal, embarrassment, or anger, Emma wasn't sure. Possibly all three.

"Just what do you think you were doing back there!?

"Well what happened to you making him go away?!" Emma fired back.

Regina chose to completely ignore Emma's valid retort and blazed ahead with her berating tirade.

"You were completely out of line, Ms. Swan. _He_ was here on official town business that needed to be seen to right away. I couldn't have just left him out there without arousing suspicion. _You_, on the other hand, almost got us discovered," she added, turning a menacing finger toward the blonde.

Her rage was flowing freely as bore down on the sheriff, piercing Emma with her fiery gaze and nailing her to the floor.

"How any kind of sense manages to get into your brain with your thick skull in the way is beyond me," the mayor ranted. "Do you know what this could have done to my reputation? I have an image to protect, Ms. Swan, and I refuse to be considered unprofessional."

Regina's condescending tone was eating at her nerves, which were already frayed from being between her thighs for that long, and Emma finally snapped.

"Oh you don't get to give me a lecture on being unprofessional, Miss Booty-Call Texter!" Emma spat as she converged on the brunette. "_You_ don't get to be mad at me! You knew perfectly well that you didn't have any underwear on, and you left me down there anyway. What was I supposed to do, be content to just admire the scenery!?"

Regina opened and shut her mouth a few times, completely at a loss for words.

The two women were standing much too close together, their skin tingling with adrenaline as they glared at one another. They both suddenly wanted to maul the other's face with their mouth, but neither of them wanted to give the other the satisfaction of the makeout. And so they stood in a faceoff for an incredibly long moment, seething at each other as the tension sparked in the air between them.

"Give me my underwear back," Regina finally spat through gritted teeth, and flung her palm upwards like she expected Emma to place them in her hand.

"No."

Regina blinked. "Excuse me?"

Emma pulled the panties out of the back pocket of her jeans and dangled them over a finger.

"Oh you heard me, Madam Mayor. I said no."

Emma defiantly marched past the stunned brunette and made a beeline for the door.

"You can't do that!" Regina called after her, a little more high pitch than usual.

"Oh yes I can!" the blonde shouted, waving the stolen panties in the air like a flag. "I earned these fair and square, Regina!"

She cocked an eyebrow as her voice dropped. "And I'm going to keep them."

And with that Emma slammed the door behind her back, and left the mayor standing dumbfounded with her fists clenched in the middle of her office.

* * *

_A/N: I know I am a terrible tease, but I did put the word 'torture' in the title after all haha. Bear with me just a little while longer and I __promise__ it'll be worth the wait ;)_


	4. Stranded

**Chapter 4: Stranded**

_Shit. Damn. Fuck. Fucking motherfucker. Damn it. Shit…_

Regina swore internally as she stared, disbelieving, at her popped tire. _Really?_ _On top of everything else she had already been through today?_ The mayor let loose a frustrated howl and stomped her booted foot petulantly against the ground, growling menacingly through her clenched teeth. She didn't care if she was being childish; there was no one around to hear her for miles anyway. This was the last straw.

She was literally out in the middle of nowhere, somewhere far away from civilization down the one road that led out of the sleepy little town of Storybrooke, Maine. Unable to focus again at work today, Regina had skipped out after lunch, feeding Sydney some blasé excuse when he had so nosily inquired about her intended whereabouts, informing him that she would be looking into the town's waste disposal processes for the remainder of the afternoon. To which he had hurriedly faked a busy schedule and left her alone.

What the mayor had actually been doing for the past hour and a half was scouting for a safe place where she could finally jump the sheriff's bones.

The last three attempts had ended disastrously and Regina was not about to be interrupted again. Her entire body felt pent-up and itchy, leaving her even more tightly wound than usual: her heart beat too fast in her chest, her skin bristled unnecessarily, and her nerves were frayed to the point that she'd actually jumped in surprise when Kathryn had popped by during her office-hours. All of the unsated tension Emma had left sizzling between them was causing her to do ludicrous things… like taking off in the middle of a work day to traipse around the woods searching for the best outdoor sex locations.

She had officially lost her mind.

Regina had driven all the way out to the playground she'd had built for Henry and the other children and scrutinized the impressive structure carefully. It was secluded, and if she planned everything with as much detail as she always gave to such things, the mayor knew she could figure out a way to lure Emma there and then pounce. At certain times of night no child would wander this far out to play…

But after inspecting the premise further, Regina had decidedly refused to entertain the idea of shoving herself into that god-forsaken yellow tube just to bang the sheriff; not to mention the havoc the splintery wood erecting the structure would undoubtedly bring to her clothes. Besides that, the whole thing was caked in dirt and reeked of children's joy, which was just wrong on too many levels and not as ingenious as she had previously thought.

The mayor's lips thinned into a hardened line and her eyebrows pinched together. This was not going according to plan. She snarled when the thought of going another day without touching to blonde flitted through her mind and she did an abrupt about-face to start her aggravating journey back towards the car. She had been sure that this was a good idea and now that she saw that it wasn't, she was pissed. She'd just have to think of somewhere else.

Regina had not dressed for the terrain of the woods, being that this had been one of her more rash, impromptu ideas, and the chill on the wind had started to seep through the black peacoat she'd thrown on last minute, making her even grumpier than normal. Trudging back through the undergrowth to the road where she had parked her car, Regina shimmied past overgrown bushes tugging at her skirt and pummeled the damp ground in her haste to get out of the surrounding trees that reminded her a little too much of her enchanted homeland. That and her expensive high-heeled boots were becoming covered in mud.

Vehemently shoving low-hanging branches out of her way in misplaced anger, one of them actually had the audacity to swing back and hit her in the face.

"Goddammit!" she swore at no one.

Glaring back at the offending branch, Regina hadn't been paying attention to the uneven ground starting to slope upwards toward the road and she tripped over an unfortunate tree root, sprawling her face first across the dirt on her hands and knees.

Regina let another expletive spill from her mouth as her arms flew out to brace herself from falling up the muddy slope and pain zinged through her hand. She'd caught herself on a particularly sharp rock.

"Great. Just great," she thought glumly as she inspected the wound. Her left palm had a neat little slice running the length of it; not enough of a gash to really cause any trouble, but enough of one to sting accordingly and brim a little with blood. Regina closed her hand into a fist to staunch the flow of ruby liquid that had begun to bubble to the surface and stumbled her way up the rest of the slope to reach the road.

That's when she'd seen it: her black Mercedes tilting to the right, slouching like a lazy teenager. Her back tire had apparently blown out when she had parked off the side of the street in her rush and the defeated rubber was now lying in a deflated puddle underneath her automobile. She took in the shards of broken glass she had assumedly cruised over and spotted the other errant beer bottles peeking their heads out from underneath the bushes a few yards away_._ The gang of rowdy high school hooligans that had taken to calling themselves the Lost Boys must have been drinking here last night. Maybe she really did need to start a litter patrol of some sort.

But that was the least of her problems at the moment.

Now she had no way home.

The brunette allowed herself a deep, soul-withering sigh and dug out her cell phone. Things like this didn't happen to Regina. She prepared. She plotted. She strategized. She schemed.

She didn't rush out into the forest on a whim and end up stranded with no way to get home.

This was why she didn't date.

This was why she meticulously planned out every second of her day.

This was why she needed control.

This was why Emma Swan would be the death of her.

Regina dialed the number of the repair shop in town and tapped her foot impatiently against the pavement as the phone rang in her ear. After seven rings, Michael Tillman finally answered on the other end.

"Franklin's Towing and Salvage Auto Garage. What can I do for you today?"

"Yes, this is the mayor speaking. I need you to send a tow truck to the borderline of the town immediately. My car has blown a tire near the new children's playground."

"Oh. I'm mighty sorry Madam Mayor, but we're pretty slammed in here today. We're all working as fast as we can but we won't be able to send anyone out that far for at least another hour."

The frustration blooming in Regina's chest burst into full-fledged anger at the prospect. "Are you serious? What could possibly be more important than fixing my car? I am in charge of this town and I have places to be, Michael. Places I cannot be without the use of my car. How am I supposed to do my job when you are leaving me stranded, in the middle of the woods, without transportation?"

Mike stammered a bit on the other end of the line. "We— we really can't afford to spare anyone at the minute, Mayor Mills. If you could just wait the extra hour we'll be there just as soon as we can—"

Regina hung up on him without saying goodbye.

She didn't have time for this. Henry was going to be home from school in half an hour and she was always there to greet him when he came home. Being late was not an option… but who the hell was she going to call? Lord knows she didn't have any real friends to speak of and Sydney was under the impression that she was out somewhere looking at sewers. Regina steeled her nerves against the reluctant idea tapping at the back of her brain and closed her eyes in defeat.

No. Absolutely not. Emma Swan was the LAST person she wanted to ask for help; _especially_ when she looked like this. Her clothes were dirty and she was in a royally foul mood. When she was this riled up there was no telling what her libido would do in the presence of that woman.

But with no other options left and against her better judgment, Regina raised her cell phone to her ear again and desperately tried not to imagine the blonde in all of the compromising positions she would rather have her in at the moment. Regina assumed her best unaffected and dry tone as she heard the receiver click into life.

_Pull status. Let her hear your derision. Don't let on that you're thinking about her naked. You can do this._

A slightly winded voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Come pick me up."

Emma bulked for a second on the other end. "What? Why?"

Regina drawled back in a no-nonsense tone, "Because it's your job."

"Since when is it my job to be your personal taxi service, Regina?"

"Sherriff Swan, your _job_ is to serve the town. And I _am_ the town. So come pick me up. Now."

The heavy sigh that emanated through the receiver preceding the blonde's reply made the mayor smirk victoriously. "Where are you?"

"I'm on the outskirts of town near the new children's playground."

"…what are you doing way out there?"

"That's none of your business, Ms. Swan." Regina replied curtly and she swore she could almost hear Emma rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

Emma hung up the phone. As much as she hated being told what to do, the blonde couldn't help the smile slowing spreading across her face at the thought of saving Regina from her current plight. As a few of her favorite moments from yesterday replayed through her brain she quickened her pace a little, jogging to where she had parked her car.

For the past three hours she had been trying to catch Pongo, who had escaped from Archie's backyard and been gallivanting through the town since then, adamantly refusing to respond to every "stop", "stay", or "cease and desist" command she could think of.

Archie was just going to have to wait. _The town_ needed her help.

* * *

Slowing her beat-up yellow beetle to a crawl, Emma was greeted with the angry silhouette of the mayor leaning against the side of her slumping Mercedes. "Oh boy," the blonde muttered under her breath. She could almost feel the ire rolling off the brunette in waves, even from this far away. Regina was obviously in a mood.

Emma parked a few feet away and sauntered out in front of the hood of her car. Stuffing her keys into the pocket of her red leather jacket, the sheriff donned her best affected attitude and bowed deeply, nearly brushing the ground with her outstretched hand. "Your chariot awaits you, your majesty," she mocked good-naturedly, trying to lighten the cloud hanging over Regina's countenance.

Her jest was met with a glare and Emma tried very hard not to smile as the mayor stalked toward her and the sheriff realized just exactly how ruffled the brunette really was.

Emma had never seen the mayor with even a hair out of place and she found it supremely sexy to see the brunette a little disheveled. Regina's black high-heeled boots were caked in mud, her knees were slightly scuffed with dirt, and her eyes had a faintly wild glint in them that made Emma want to throw the woman up against the hood of her beetle and take her right then and there. _If this is what Regina looked like a little mussed, how would she look when she came completely undone?_ Emma swallowed roughly.

Regina's hips swayed dangerously as she marched towards the car and Emma's eyes tracked their movement. Damn, she looked hot in that pencil skirt. It was so tight it was a wonder she could move in it at all…

Regina's voice cut through Emma's thoughts sharply, "Where is your squad car, Ms. Swan?"

The look Emma was giving her was radiating heat down through her abdomen and straight into her core, and that needed to stop right now if she was going to get anything productive out of the sheriff. Regina couldn't afford to focus on the enticing swagger of Emma's gait or the way her laugh-lines deepened at the corners of her mouth when she smirked. The fact that the blonde had her hair pulled back into a ponytail again today was distracting enough. Regina cocked an eyebrow; Emma had most certainly done that on purpose.

"Uh… funny story that," Emma floundered, shifting awkwardly on the balls of her feet. "I sort of hit a tree a couple days ago and it's still in the shop."

"So your negligence as a driver is the reason Franklin's can't get to me for at least another hour. Why am I not surprised?" the mayor deadpanned. The statement wasn't a question and Regina turned haughtily to inspect the car with her hands on her hips, seeming to fully notice the bug for the first time. She was appropriately appalled.

"My god, is this vehicle even safe?!" The backseat was crammed with every belonging Emma had ever called her own and it smelled vaguely of the French fries she'd eaten last week. Regina's nose crinkled in disgust. "I am not setting foot in that deathtrap you call a car."

"Hey!" Emma retorted, suddenly defensive. "I came to pick you up when you asked me to, even when I had other things I could have been doing." She slowly invaded the mayor's personal space with her challenge and smirked internally as the brunette's eyes flicked to her lips for the briefest of moments before meeting her own again in defiance. Oh yeah, Emma had definitely gotten under Regina's skin yesterday.

Her voice deepened to a husky timbre, "So are you gonna get in, or are you just going to keep trash-talking my car? Because I will leave your ass here, Regina. Don't think I won't."

Regina smoldered at her for a moment, and then suddenly started unbuttoning her jacket.

"What're you doing?" Emma hadn't actually thought that would work.

"The most important thing is that I get back to my home before four o'clock to greet Henry when he comes home from school, and if that means I have to tempt fate by riding in your death mobile… so be it. But if you think I'm about to let my clothes touch the interior of your car, Ms. Swan, you are severely mistaken."

Regina let her peacoat fall from her shoulders, revealing a tight-knit, beige top with sleeves that came only to the elbow, leaving the olive skin of her forearms to goosebump lightly in the chill. Emma tried not to stare at the disarmingly tiny waist where the shirt disappeared into the top of the high-waisted skirt, but quickly failed when the mayor swung open the front door of the car and bent at the middle to lay her jacket on the seat, pressing the invisible creases out with her hands and giving Emma a perfect view of her toned ass.

Emma's mind raced to the underwear she had stashed under her pillow at home; Regina was definitely wearing something different today. The mayor's butt wiggled and Emma's mouth watered. _No pantie lines… yum._

And then Regina was inside the car and staring determinedly out of the windshield like someone who did not like to be kept waiting. Emma scurried to catch up.

Back in the driver's seat, Emma stole a glance at the mayor crammed inside her crappy VW bug and almost laughed; the brunette's discomfort was mildly hilarious.

Obviously trying her best to not make direct contact with anything in the immediate vicinity, Regina had her arms crossed tightly across her stomach and was sitting ramrod straight on top of her jacket, grinding her jaw in agitation and staring intently off into space. A delicate frown was painted across her lips and Emma could just make out a small red welt, in what looked like the shape of a tree branch, beginning to show across her check. The mayor also had a twig in her hair. What on earth could Regina have possibly been up to out there in the woods?

"Stop staring at me, Ms. Swan."

Emma chuckled and shook her head as she dug her keys back out of her jacket.

"What?"

"You're not going to like it."

Regina leveled a grimace at her, daring to prove the sheriff otherwise.

Emma shrugged indifferently, "You're cute when you're angry."

Regina looked genuinely affronted. "I am not cute, Ms. Swan. I'm terrifying," she stated blandly, and huffily returned her gaze to out the front window.

"Yeah, that too," Emma muttered under her breath and she revved the engine into life.

As soon as the car kicked into first gear the radio seemed to remember it's job and resumed blaring One Direction's _'That's What makes You Beautiful'_ out of its crappy speakers. Without missing a beat, Regina quickly pushed a few buttons on the console and suddenly a soft jazz sonata was floating through the car's dingy interior. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Emma complained, and with a quick jab to the radio the pop song blasted once again. Regina eyes flew back open.

"Have some self-respect, Ms. Swan," Regina retorted and punched the radio another time. The jazz came back on.

"MY car. MY music." _Pop_.

"Well I don't like your music." _Jazz_.

_Pop. Jazz. Pop. Jazz. Pop. Jazz._ The two fought back and forth, pushing and shoving each other's hands away from the console until finally Emma spat out, "You know what, Regina? Fine. If you don't like my music we just won't listen to anything at all!" and she jammed the radio off with her thumb, plunging the pair into a thick, uncomfortable silence.

Without anything to bicker about to help distract themselves from each other, the duo suddenly became much too aware of one another's presence and Emma's heartbeat started to flutter. Out of the corner of her eye, the sheriff could see the beige top clinging to the swell of the mayor's breasts and when Regina's chest puffed out in the aggravation of a heavy sigh, Emma felt her cheeks flush. She suddenly had to fight the intense desire to lick all of the mayor's lipstick off with her tongue.

Emma's voice cracked as she squirmed uncomfortably in her rapidly overheating skin, "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

"It's just you, Ms. Swan," the mayor replied flippantly.

A split second after she'd said it, Regina wanted to slap herself in the face. She could literally feel Emma's triumphant smile burning into the side of her head.

"You think I'm hot," the blonde gloated.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Doesn't mean it's not true."

Regina scowled as Emma began spastically twitching in her seat. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Taking off my jacket." Emma responded, violently tugging one of her arms free of a sleeve. The car swerved a little.

"Pay attention to the road!" the brunette exclaimed, clutching the 'oh shit' handle in a panic.

"I am! Stop being so dramatic, Regina."

Regina shot her an accusatory glance as the sheriff flailed her arms haphazardly around her body, jerking at the stiff leather and causing the bug to jump sideways a little more into the other lane. Emma was not the picture of someone who knew what they were doing right now.

But sooner than Regina had expected, Emma had freed herself of her leather constraints and pressed her body in between their seats at an odd angle to fling her jacket into the rear of the car, all the while craning her neck awkwardly back toward the road to see where she was going.

"See? Piece of cake," Emma panted.

But Regina wasn't listening; the blonde's immediate proximity had made her brain short-circuit for a minute. The sheriff's bust was angled directly at her and the black tank top Emma had on was doing nothing to hide the expanse of skin that was currently being thrust into her face.

The blonde's curls struggled against the binding of the hair-tie confining them and in their momentary closeness a few loose strands had danced across Regina's cheek before the sheriff settled back into her seat, alighting the mayor's nerve endings like a live-wire. Emma's scent lingered in the air around the brunette for a moment after she'd returned to her side of the car and Regina inhaled deeply: like cinnamon and chocolate swirled together, combined with a slight afterthought of mint toothpaste. Regina licked her lips and stared at the woman who was now doing everything in her power not to return her gaze.

The sheriff was blushing. She seemed to have realized a moment too late that she had just unwittingly thrust her cleavage in the mayor's face and didn't quite know how to proceed from here. Regina, on the other hand, had quite enjoyed the show.

Flirting with Regina was like poking a snake. It will ignore you for a good portion of the time and initially try to back away; but if you poke it in the right place long enough it will lash out and bite your hand off.

The snake was about to strike.

Regina hungrily raked her eyes over Emma's perky breasts and she longed to dip her tongue into the cleavage she had just gotten a face-full of just moments before. Her gaze traced agonizingly over the blonde's protruding clavicle and clawed up the long line of her pale throat where she could barely make out the sheriff's sporadically beating pulse underneath a fading hickey she had left from the day before. Oh how she wanted to mark Emma again, Regina thought insatiably as she watched Emma chewing furiously at her lower lip.

Emma shifted gears and abruptly brought Regina's attention slamming down onto her arms. The mayor took the time to covetously admire Emma's toned biceps, and extending her index finger, scratched a lazy path following the flexing muscles playing under the surface of Emma's skin down to her long, tapered fingers clenched around the gear shift. Regina's breath caught in her throat as she pictured those elegant fingers thrusting inside of her and promptly wondered how easy it would be to just reach over and rub Emma vigorously through her jeans right now. Regina's self-control was almost completely gone as her pulse quickened at the thought of the sheriff trying to hold off an impending orgasm all while attempting to concentrate on driving. Regina knew exactly how distracting she could be and an evil smile began to creep across her face.

But before Regina got the chance to enact her devious plan, the car suddenly jolted to a halt in front of the mayoral mansion, sufficiently breaking the spell and dissipating the cloud of lust that had begun swirling around the overheated leaders of the town.

A deadly pause filled the space left by the cut engine.

"Well, we're here," Emma managed weakly, trying not to gulp for air in her growing apprehension. "We made it back in one piece."

"Yes. So we did," Regina replied curtly, her bearings beginning to come back to her. _She'd get home and figure out what to do with Emma there. Not here. Here was not a safe place._ She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and had almost gotten one of her booted feet out of the car when Emma's disgruntled sigh stopped her.

"I don't even get a thank you?"

The mayor hesitated for a moment inside the car and then turned back to face the blonde. "Thank you for the ride, Sheriff," Regina stated stiffly.

Regina flicked at her hair distractedly, feeling awkward in her sweet sentiments toward the blonde, when she suddenly became acutely aware of the twig nestled in her cropped hair. "How long has that been there?" she thought in horror and quickly made to pluck it out. But the movement afforded Emma a brief glimpse of the mayor's hand and the nasty red streak that stood out starkly against the brunette's olive-toned skin. It looked much worse than it actually was.

"Regina! What did you do?" Emma exclaimed, grabbing the mayor's hand into her own to inspect the wound. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing." Regina replied exasperatedly, the knee-jerk deflection coming to her as naturally as breathing.

Emma ignored her.

"Really, Ms. Swan, I'm fine. I don't need any more of your help," she insisted when she seemed to go unheard. "I have a first aid kit in the house and I am perfectly capable of fixing it myself."

The blonde blatantly disregarded her sentiments however and continued to caress her hand lightly with those devious fingers the mayor had eyed before. Regina let herself be mildly amused by Emma's continued concern and as an afterthought she sarcastically added, "Unless you'd like to kiss it better."

She had meant the remark to sound derisive and condescending, but with the way her voice had lowered the jab had rolled rather seductively off of the mayor's tongue. Emma eyes glittered as she looked up from the brunette's hand and met Regina's brown orbs with her own. Regina's superior smirk disappeared.

"I can do that," Emma replied quietly. She lowered her lips to softly graze the sensitive skin of Regina's palm and the brunette felt her breath escape in a tiny, involuntary gasp. Emma breathed warm air over the tortured flesh and became mesmerized by the little bones she could see subtly shifting under the soft skin of the mayor's wrist and decided to lightly leave a slightly longer kiss there too. Regina shuddered as the blonde continued her agonizing trail of barely-there kisses up the inside of her forearm until the fabric of her sleeve finally stopped the sheriff's assent. Regina's breathing was labored by the time Emma looked up to lock eyes with the brunette once again; and this time their faces were much closer together than before.

Her voice barely a whisper, Emma managed to breathe out, "Is there anywhere else you'd like me to kiss, Madam Mayor?"

Something inside Regina snapped at the brazen need in Emma's eyes and suddenly all forms of her self-control dissolved as the tempest of lust boiling within her unleashed itself unceremoniously.

Regina launched her body at the blonde, her fingers wrapping around the back of the sheriff's neck to pull her into a mind-blowing kiss and obliterate any of the minuscule space left between them. A deep-set whimper bubbled up in the back of her throat as Emma returned the assault eagerly, her hands falling to the mayor's ribcage to pull her impossibly closer.

The gear shift was suddenly in the way.

Never breaking the kiss, Emma pressed forward, unlatching her seatbelt and wordlessly telling Regina to lean back. She quickly jumped the hazard in the middle of the car and straddled the appetizing brunette in the passenger's seat.

Regina's neck was craned up at an almost vertical angle in a vain attempt to recapture Emma's lips with her own, but the blonde's mouth met her neck instead and sucked fervently, causing a low moan to tumble from the mayor's painted lips. Regina's hands wrapped around the woman rocking on top of her and deftly untucked the black tank top, sneaking her hands under the edge to clasp desperately at the smooth skin of Emma's back, crushing their bodies more fully together.

Breaking briefly for air, Emma ran her fingers through Regina's silky short hair before impatiently pulling the brunette back in to fiercely bruise her lips with her teeth, all the while grinding her pelvis steadily into Regina's lap. The mayor's breathing was ragged as she grabbed at Emma's ass, matching the rhythm of Emma's rolling hips with her own. The blonde's thighs were clenched tightly on either side of Regina's waist, effectively pinning her to the chair, and Emma had to bring her hands up to either side of the headrest to steady herself.

Just as they were starting to pick up speed, Emma reached down and jerked hard on the mechanism to recline the seat, suddenly causing the ground beneath them to give way. Regina fell back with a soft 'thump' and before she could gather her bearings, Emma was planting sloppy kisses down her jaw before descending once again to suck on her pulse point, which was now fluttering rapidly under the surface of her skin.

Regina blindly reached below her and grabbed two full handfuls of the sheriff's breasts, swiftly circling the tips with her fingers before pinching both of the nipples tartly through her shirt. Emma let loose a keening groan before pulling the mayor's salacious hands off of her and pinning them above her head, forcing Regina to grab onto the headrest underneath her grasp.

The black pencil skirt that hugged every inch of the mayor's form was pulled tight across her thighs and Emma was reminded again of the noticeable lack of pantie lines from before. Her heart seized in her chest at the thought and, freeing one of her hands from Regina's wrists, slowly snaked her fingers up the brunette's skirt, brushing her knuckles lightly against the inside of her thighs until she reached the mayor's core. Emma's eyes nearly rolled back into her head as her hand made contact with the flimsy black lace thong that was thoroughly soaked in Regina's arousal. Emma easily pushed the drenched fabric aside and, without warning, effortlessly buried two fingers deep inside of Regina.

Regina's back automatically bowed under Emma's onslaught and she let out a raspy, drawn-out moan of satisfaction as she arched further into the blonde's hand. _Regina just felt so good._ She was tight and wet and Emma wanted to taste her so badly she could hardly stand it; but there just wasn't enough room in this damn car. The sheriff slowly pulled her fingers almost all the way out of the brunette below her before she antagonizingly plunged them back in at the same vexing pace.

Emma was breathing heavily and Regina was undulating beneath her, her knees hitching up on either side of Emma's waist, silently begging the blonde to enter her deeper. As Emma fucked her slowly Regina's fingers clung to the headrest, her fingernails biting harshly into the cheap leather of the beetle's aging seats, and she could feel the slow familiar burn starting deep within her belly. The mayor's lips were parted and panting, and Emma stole another kiss as she brushed her thumb teasingly over Regina's clit, swallowing her accompanying cry of pleasure.

Suddenly some unknown survival instinct of Emma's kicked in and her heart stopped beating as her ears picked up on a misplaced sound. The blonde instantly clapped a hand over the mayor's mouth and pushed herself flat on top of Regina, ducking her head urgently in order to fully hide herself below the bottom of the window. Regina's eyes flew open in surprise and Emma could feel her lips beginning to protest under her hand before she cut her off in a vehement whisper.

"Oh my god. You have to stop. Please don't kill me… just believe me when I say stop."

Emma closed her eyes and with a deep sigh she brought her forehead to rest on Regina's chest, pressing all of her weight into the horizontal woman below her. She refused to believe this was actually happening. The one time she finally had her fingers imbedded in the mayor and now a flock of schoolchildren were streaming by her car window, giggling gleefully and animated as the bus continued down the road to deliver more children to their waiting parents.

"No one has this much bad luck," she thought dejectedly. All she wanted to do was bang the mayor in peace. Was that so much to ask?

When the flood of children had mercifully passed by the vehicle unaware of the intertwined women within it (they thankfully were all much younger than Henry and therefore much shorter too), Emma finally loosened her hold on the mayor's face and slowly raised her eyes to meet the incensed ones below her. Regina was livid.

"Get off of me, Ms. Swan!" she yelled, shoving the blonde violently off her body and slamming poor Emma roughly into the car door. "Get off of me this instant!"

Regina was a fuming blur of swinging arms and pointy elbows, and Emma got jabbed quite a few times in the process of them disjointedly tumbling out of the car. Emma landed on the ground hard and quickly scurried to her feet as Regina flew at her, her hands viciously slapping at any part of Emma she could reach.

"Ahh! Regina! Quit it!" Emma shrieked, throwing her arms up in front of her face to ward off the mayor's brutal attack.

Regina ruthlessly smacked at the sheriff over and over again, desperately trying to form her mortification into words and failing miserably. Her mouth gaped uselessly as her thoughts flew out in a half-formed jumble of rage, punctuating each of the short outbursts with an unruly blow to the blonde. "I… you… how could… I can't… what if they had… believe that you… I am so… mad… at you… right now…"

The mayor's pummeling ceased for a moment and Emma chanced a weary glance between her fingers: Regina was seething on the other side with a dangerous storm of aggression and unleashed sexual tension brewing behind her eyes and a heartless snarl on her lips.

Regina huffed out a single shallow breath before she suddenly grabbed her coat from the car and marched her irate behind past the sheriff and down the path to her mansion. She was done with this shit.

Realizing the brunette's destination, Emma raced after her. "No, Regina! Don't be like that! Wait…!"

Regina was unlocking her front door by the time Emma finally caught up to her and she suddenly whirled around so fast that the blonde took a few steps back in surprise. The mayor then proceeded to pierce the sheriff with a glare that could have melted icicles and spoke in a voice as so deceivingly calm that it sent a tiny shiver of fear trilling down Emma's spine.

"No, Ms. Swan. I will not stand here and listen to what you have to say. This conversation is over; do you understand me? I don't have time for this nonsense."

Regina slammed the door behind her.

Emma gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.

Regina paced in her living room.

Emma screamed into her pillow.

Regina decided to bake a pie.

Emma decided to eat a whole carton of ice cream.

Neither of them were satisfied.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the delayed update guys… life, you know? But no worries, I think you've all waited long enough; in the next chapter, two very frustrated ladies are going to get their sexy on._


	5. Those Damn Pajamas

_A/N: Well the wait for this chapter has been excruciating. My muse went on a very ill-timed vacation without me and refused to even send a postcard in my direction. But she's back now, and smuttier than ever. So without further ado, I present you with the final installment of this story. I hope it doesn't disappoint ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Those Damn Pajamas**

Emma was a mess. A bona-fide jumpy, jittery, twitchy, fidgety mess. Her skin was practically crawling she was so turned on. And there was absolutely nothing she could do to fix it.

After her unfulfilling excursion with the mayor, the sheriff had careened back to her apartment in a rage, missing stop signs and blatantly flipping the bird to pedestrians that didn't deserve her ire. Then she'd just sat there in the bug outside of her building for who knows how long, knocking her head on the steering wheel and heaving with pent-up aggression, berating her existence and continual bad luck.

When she tired of looking like a head-case parked in her own driveway, Emma then moved her turmoil into her bedroom, where she flailed on her bed in frustration and pummeled her pillow into a pulp, screaming and beating on it like that would help.

It didn't.

That's when the anxiety had kicked in, muffling most of the residual anger at her predicament to make way for her nerves to wreak havoc on her common sense. The blonde paced incessantly, worrying at her fingernails and wearing a worn streak in the carpet at the foot of her bed for the better part of an hour, during which time she concocted at least fourteen different text messages to Regina trying to explain herself. Her draft folder was now cluttered with pleas ranging from _I'm sorry_ and _But what if I make it up to you?_ to attempts at ill-placed humor _C'mon don't be mad, it was actually kind of funny _to her favorite biting bit of snark _Hey it's not my fault you're so loud_. The last crumb of sanity she was clinging to told her that it was not a good idea to send any of these and for once, Emma actually listened to that little underused part of her brain and saved herself the trouble.

She decided to distract herself with food instead. But after annihilating an entire carton of ice cream and burning through half a loaf of bread in her attempts at make a decent grilled cheese sandwich, she abandoned that endeavor to become a functioning member of society.

"I can too be productive," Emma muttered to herself, sounding a little crazed. "Regina and her paperwork. Just you wait and see. My skills should be put to better use. I'll prove it. There must be something wrong with the toaster. It's not me. It can't be me. No one can burn that much toast."

The curiously intricate inner components of her roommate's now-deceased toaster were still littering the kitchen countertop, mocking her renowned skills with a screwdriver.

Hell, in her current state of duress, Emma had even tried to finish herself off a few times just to ease some of the throbbing tension lingering in her nether regions… but her mutinous body just wouldn't allow her to tip over the edge without Regina's help. It was maddening. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, her body _could just tell_ that they were her own fingers and not the incredibly sexy brunette's digits that she craved so badly it hurt. Which just left Emma even more uncomfortably aroused than before.

Awesome.

Changing into her pajamas for the night had been a feat. Her skin was over-sensitized and her frayed nerves were tingling in the worst possible way, so pulling her wife-beater over her braless nipples had not been a pleasant experience. Neither was having to deal with the way the pink-striped pajama pants Mary Margaret had gotten her brushed teasingly over her sex when she wasn't wearing any underwear.

But anything was better than being trapped in the skintight jeans that Regina had been rubbing herself against that afternoon.

The wayward thought immediately made the heat rush back into her face and Emma fought the urge to shove her hand down her pants again. _Her fingers thrusting inside Regina, the brunette's thighs clamped around her own, the mayor's head thrown back against the seat of the car as her fingernails threatened to puncture the leather…_

Emma shook her head to try and clear the tantalizing image back to the recesses of her mind. When that didn't work, she jumped up and down a few times and thrashed her entire body about like a maraca. Then she poured herself a glass of ice water.

_Hmm… water. There's nothing sexy about water. Ice water. Refreshing. Wet. Icy. Calculating. Cold. Regina can be a cold-hearted bitch sometimes. I wonder if she'd let me use ice cubes on her?_

"Ahhhh!" Emma groaned in exasperation and face-planted her forehead onto the kitchen counter; her cheek barely missing a pile of screws that had once been inside of an appliance. Everything made her think of the frickin' mayor. The more she tried not to think about it, the more her brain shoved the woman in her face.

In the desperate struggle not to pull out her own hair in frustration, Emma finally decided, in a last-ditch effort to find some sense of inner peace with her situation, to rearrange the living room. Heavy, forced, manual labor should put her out of her misery. If that didn't wear her out, nothing would.

The sheriff made quick work of lining the brick wall of the house next to the bookshelf with most of the stuff she didn't want to deal with, mainly the little desk burdened with an ancient corded phone and the porcelain-looking coffee table with the ever-present almond dish, before turning to deal with the more cumbersome items. She moved the lonely lamp out of the corner and onto the growing pile of belongings before waddling the awkwardly massive globe that Mary Margaret must have brought home from school to join it. Then she rewired the TV to play in the newly-bare corner of the room and heaved the surprisingly-heavy black armchair around to face it.

The finishing touch of her masterpiece was lugging the boringly beige couch across the room away from the wall and turning it back on itself to face the window, successfully sequestering the living room off from the rest of the apartment. It would suck when the sun came up and beaned the people sitting there in the eye, but for now, it was perfect.

Operation Movie-Watching Nook: achieved.

Out of breath and massively proud of herself, Emma hoped that exerting this much physical energy in one go might quiet her nerves enough to let her pass out, or at the very least calm down enough to where she could focus on a film without thinking about planting her face in between Regina's thighs.

Fuck. And there was that mental image again. The blonde sighed.

"Damn that woman and her never-ending sex appeal," Emma swore under her breath as she wiped some of the glistening sweat from her brow.

Five rapid knocks pounded in succession on her front door.

Emma's head snapped up in surprise; she wasn't expecting Mary Margaret back for at least two more hours. Seeing a married man behind his wife's back was a tricky business that was best done under the cover of darkness and at extremely sketchy times of night.

So who was knocking at her door at 1:00 in the morning?

But the five persistent knocks rang out again, and this time they were accompanied by a terrifying voice. "Ms. Swan! I know you're in there! And you will open the door this instant or so help me–" the voice screeched through the wall, followed by another five resounding knocks and what sounded like the irritated huffing of a clearly incensed brunette.

Emma panicked. Oh God. Not now. Not when she was like this, with her nipples poking through her shirt and her hair all tangled up because of how much she'd been pulling at it. She was not in any state to actually see the woman she'd been fantasizing about all day, no matter how much she'd wanted it. Regina was just too enticing when she was enraged and Emma didn't know if she could handle the brunette yelling at her right now. Her eyes glinting with that barely restrained malice, her teeth set on edge, her plump lips curling into a sneer…

Emma might just jump her where she stood.

So the blonde stuttered in circles wracked with indecision, frantically ping-ponging around the apartment and dashing about with no contemplated destination in sight at a complete loss of what to do with herself. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to HIDE NOW, but at the same time her loins _really_ wanted her to answer the door.

But when another five knocks pummeled her door so hard that she thought Regina might actually beat it down in order to get what she wanted, Emma made her decision. She sighed in resignation with the knowledge that the unsexed mayor was not going to leave her alone until she had been properly chastised and degraded for her earlier transgressions, and the blonde took a second to mentally prepare herself for the harsh tirade she was about to endure.

_Do not look at her lips. Don't even think about her lips. Focus on her words. Pretend they don't sound sexy. She's your boss. And she's angry. And that's not supposed to be hot._

The sheriff tried to let herself feel perturbed by the late-night intrusion and managed to school her countenance into a somewhat angry one, before she begrudgingly stomped over to the door and threw it open with a scowl on her face.

She was met with a sight she had not expected to see.

Emma was greeted by the top of the brunette's head, bowed slightly as Regina stared defeatedly at the door jamb near her feet. Her hair was damp and beginning to curl around the edges of her face, and her skin was glistening with a faint drizzle of moisture that was only evident due to the dim bulb glowing in the hallway. She was panting slightly as her left arm dangled loosely at her side (she had presumably been knocking furiously with it earlier) while the other hand dug into the doorframe just above her head, her fingernails carving little half-moons into the peeling paint.

It must have been raining outside because the tan trench coat slung open across the brunette's shoulders was dripping heartily on the floor, and where it wasn't covering Emma could see where little droplets of water had stained the matching pajama set underneath. The sporadic wet spots darkened and bled further into the crimson silk the longer she stood there gaping at the disgruntled mayor on her doorstep, and if the fact that Regina hadn't noticed or bothered to care about the blemish to her wardrobe wasn't odd enough… the woman wasn't wearing any shoes.

Then suddenly it clicked in Emma's brain: the mayor's Mercedes was still at the edge of town, which meant that Regina had presumably left her mansion in the dead of night only to run the distance to the sheriff's house though a mild rain storm.

The whole idea was a little romantic.

But as soon as that thought had invaded her mind, it just as quickly fled for the hills at the lustful shine in the mayor's suddenly obsidian eyes that were instantaneously boring into her soul.

At the appearance of Emma's pale toes in front of her own, Regina raked her gaze greedily up Emma's form, taking in the ridiculously patterned pants slung low on her hips; low enough to spot the protruding hipbones that the brunette suddenly felt the urge to purple with her teeth. It followed the slim waist up the flimsy white tank top where she could easily see the entire outline of the blonde's perky breasts through her shirt, to the exposed collarbones where a light sheen of perspiration still decorated the sheriff's chest, and then on up the elegant slope of a neck just waiting to be plundered.

The blonde's obviously disheveled state made Regina yearn to be the cause of it, and she allowed herself a small intake of breath as the tendons of Emma's muscled arms tightened under her scrutiny. A hungry snarl danced across her lips as she locked eyes with the sheriff; Regina quite liked the noticeable affect her presence was eliciting.

Emma gulped. The mayor looked positively feral: Regina was staring at Emma like she was a slab of meat and she was a lioness that hadn't eaten in days. The sheriff's fingers clenched around the door handle still in her grasp as the brunette wet her lips.

At the sight of the blonde's neck muscles working like that, what little was left of Regina's irises disappeared as her pupils blew wide with lust. As casually as she could, the brunette threaded her hand through her bob in rough nonchalance and watched as Emma's eyes tracked the movement of her deft fingers, her nipples hardening noticeably through her thin tank top. That was all the encouragement the mayor needed.

Regina straightened her spine to re-erect her mayoral posture into place, and then with a haughty look of indignation that only she could make look attractive, she fired back her earlier words to the blonde in a completely different light. "Do you have time now?" the brunette questioned huskily.

Emma hadn't realized how shallow her breathing had gotten until those words literally knocked the rest of the wind out of her lungs. Her hands darted out like lightening as she grabbed Regina by the lapels of her overcoat in both hands. Emma barely managed to husk out a low "absolutely" before she had yanked the mayor over the threshold and onto her earnest mouth.

The two women crashed together in a frantic mauling of one another's faces. Emma pulled the brunette into her body hard with her hands only tightening their grip in her overcoat, refusing to relinquish the mayor from her grasp as Regina's hands simultaneously tangled in unruly blonde waves, one palm disappearing into the curls while the other lingered at the nape of the sheriff's neck; the brunette's fingers wrapping around the back of her throat in a possessive show of ownership.

Their lips melded together in passionate desperation, their teeth clacking together in their fervor. They clutched and clawed at each other's frames as if they were long lost lovers finally reunited: they just couldn't seem to get close enough together, as if any space at all was too much.

Emma tugged the trench coat down Regina's arms as the brunette shimmied a little to try and help the sheriff rid her of the garment. Their lips never disconnected.

But once the coat hit the floor, Emma broke free of the mayor's lip-lock to spin the pair of them around in the middle of the room, backing up slightly so that she could donkey-kick the door shut behind her.

Then with her devious smile still in place the blonde quickly erased the space between them again by shoving Regina unexpectedly backwards into the island in the middle of the kitchen and meeting her there, pressing the full length of her body into the mayor so hard that the brunette's back bit into the countertop a little. Regina let out a hiss at the slight discomfort but noticing the piercing lust glittering in Emma's eyes at seeing the brunette trapped against her body, the mayor decided to stay put.

She needed Emma to kiss her again so badly… their faces were already close enough together that they were breathing in each other's air and the mayor was tired of being teased. Regina could feel Emma everywhere; like mirror images of one another they were matched leg for a leg, arm for an arm, and then their breasts brushed against each other and the mayor had to stifle the gasp that had bubbled up in the back of her throat.

Regina leaned forward to try and close the minuscule distance between their lips but was instantly rejected, with Emma instead pinning her forcefully back against the bar with her strong hands holding both of the mayor's biceps down. And then she smirked irritatingly at besting the brunette when Regina tried to level her with a growl.

"You might want to hold onto something, Madam Mayor."

Regina's menacing growl quickly turned into a groan of pleasure as Emma cupped both of the brunette's breasts in her hands, delighted to find that the mayor had forgone a bra this evening under her silky pajama top. Emma kneaded the mounds brusquely through the fabric, rolling her nipples hard enough to cause the brunette to keen a little in response, her sharp gasping breaths bouncing off of the walls and resonating throughout the tiny kitchen.

The mayor's arms scrambled to find purchase on the countertop behind her, knocking various bits of toaster to the ground in her lustful haze and creating quite a clatter as tiny mechanisms dropped to the ground and scattered around the tile. The sheriff continued to relentlessly squeeze and pinch Regina's nipples until the little buds were visible through her shirt, and another moan was ripped from her throat as the stiffened peaks brushed against the silky fabric, sending little electric shivers straight into the brunette's abdomen.

Regina's eyes fluttered in rapture at being handled in such a brutish manner, her hooded eyelids drooping against her will as she fought to keep eye contact with the blonde vixen in front of her. Emma smirked at the mayor's losing battle, and as soon as the brunette let her head lull back in pleasure the sheriff closed the distance between Regina's neck and her mouth. Sucking heartily on the flesh she'd been offered, Emma felt Regina's moan before she heard it, vibrating up her throat to mix cadences with the thundering pulse in her neck.

The mayor whined pitifully when Emma's hands began to wander away from her breasts, but quickly changed her tune when she felt the blonde's fingers sneak under the edge of her top to toy with the soft skin around her navel. The muscles in Regina's stomach jumped at the contact and she whimpered yearningly.

"Lower," she breathed, and Emma chuckled darkly into her neck.

"Always so impatient," the sheriff murmured seductively into the antsy brunette's ear.

And then suddenly the blonde was gone from her neck and sinking to her knees in front of her, peppering the mayor's abdomen with feather-light kisses that made Regina's head spin.

The woozy and light-headed feeling only increased when Emma tucked her fingers deftly inside the waistband of the brunette's pants and pulled them smoothly down her long tanned legs, the silk floating deliciously over her limbs as the sheriff's hot mouth followed the trail of the fabric down her left thigh.

When the garment finally pooled on the ground, Regina practically kicked it away in her desire to finally have the blonde's mouth on her.

And then Emma was face-to-face with the mayor's wet heat. The woman was _drenched_ and the sheriff couldn't help but feel a surge of pride at that. It was a magnificent sight, seeing Regina's sex unhindered by the cave of a dress where she had gotten a glimpse of it before, and now it was glistening in arousal all because of her. Emma's breath caught for a moment as she just looked.

She got the distinct impression that she was bowing before a queen.

Unable to wait any longer, Emma grabbed the back of Regina's thighs right underneath that righteous ass of hers and ran her tongue up the mayor's slit in one fluid motion.

_Dear sweet Jesus, she had died and gone to heaven._

Regina just tasted so good. Maybe it was all of that health crap that she always ate. Or maybe it was all those damn apples. But whatever the case, this unwaveringly bitter woman tasted remarkably sweet. The blonde hummed her approval into the mayor's pussy and Regina's thighs quivered in response.

The pleasure rocketing through her core at Emma's touch was one that she had long forgotten that she could feel, and Regina's fingers clawed madly at the edge of the countertop in the effort to remain standing upright. Her legs trembled and her knees shook as the sheriff lapped up the wetness coating her inner thighs, and just when Regina thought she might collapse, Emma surprised her by pulling one of her legs off the ground and throwing it over her shoulder, intent on opening up the mayor even more.

_What a brat._

Regina cried out loudly as the sheriff's tongue plunged into her core at this new angle and she fisted her right hand into the blonde's curls in a vain attempt to keep some semblance of balance. Emma hissed at how hard she was pulling on it but the mayor didn't loosen her hold. Regina was afraid that if she let go her entire body would buckle.

And it was this thought that broke the mayor out of her blindingly aroused stupor. As hot as it was that Snow White's daughter was defiling her mother's kitchen by ravenously sucking the Evil Queen dry, Regina didn't like the amount of control she had given over to Emma at the moment. So she yanked roughly on the blonde hair in her hand to get the sheriff to stop, but Emma just groaned and kept on going.

_Interesting,_ Regina thought. _Noted and catalogued for later._

But she jerked the hair in her hand again and this time the sheriff's feasting mouth detached from her sex with a loud sucking noise and Regina pulled the blonde up to meet her gaze. The perplexed expression on Emma's face shouldn't have been cute, but it was, and the mayor couldn't resist giving her a firm kiss on the mouth for her obedience.

Regina controlled the whimper at tasting herself on the blonde's lips, their combined flavors mixing in a heady concoction that made the brunette want to do all sorts of nasty things to the woman in front of her, but instead she pulled the sheriff's face away from her own and held it there. She kept Emma right where she wanted her with the fist still clenched tightly in her curls, hovering their faces close enough together that she could still lick Emma's lips if the desire filled her.

Regina was practically panting she was so turned on and her eyes darted over Emma's face and settled on the blazing green in front of her. She had the blonde's attention, now what did she want?

"Take me on the couch," Regina commanded breathlessly.

And there was that shit-eating grin again. "Yes ma'am," the sheriff readily replied. And then as easily as if she were a child, Emma scooped the pantless mayor up in her arms in a bridal carry and marched her towards the attached living room.

Regina let out a girlish yelp that she'd later look back on with more than a little scorn, but before she could berate the blonde for her unseemly behavior, Emma had charged forward and dropped her over the back of the sofa.

She landed heavily with a loud 'oomph'.

Emma was gleefully running around the couch to pounce back on top of the grumpy brunette when the mayor's voice caused her to skid to a halt next to the arm of the sofa.

"Stop right there, Ms. Swan."

Even half-propped up on her elbows with her naked legs sprawled outward on some ratty old sofa, the woman still maintained a regalness about her. Regina had her hand held up in front of her like she was some kind of esteemed monarch and her entitled expression only served to complete the picture.

The hand turned into a reprimanding finger as she spoke, "We are going to do this my way, or not at all. Are we clear?"

Emma merely nodded, the heat pooling in her stomach as she waited for Regina's next move and wishing that the mayor would part her knees just a _little_ more so that she could ogle the brunette's core while she dictated her instructions.

"Good." Regina smiled condescendingly, "Now lose the pants, Sheriff Swan. Immediately."

Emma instantly complied, tearing her pajama pants down and off in one fluid movement. She quickly tossed them out of the way where they landed promptly on top of the lamp in the corner.

Her eyes snapped back to the lounging mayor and her breath quickened at the hunger glittering in the brunette's eyes, her gaze locked onto the blonde's core. Regina licked her lips and Emma shuddered. The predatory look the brunette was leveling at her was giving her goosebumps.

Regina noticed.

"Do I make you wet, dear?" the mayor drawled devilishly.

"Yes," Emma managed to answer.

"Show me."

When the blonde hesitated, all Regina had to do was cock a challenging eyebrow in her direction before Emma's fingers got the right idea.

Emma ghosted her hand down over her taut abdomen, hovering to circle her bellybutton for a moment, glancing coyly in Regina's direction, before she continued its path only to pause it directly over her mound. Then with one last look at the brunette, Emma slowly allowed her middle finger to slide through her wetness once, a tiny gasp fleeing her lips at the sensation.

Wet might have been an understatement. Soaked was more like it.

Gingerly coating the entire digit in her juices, the sheriff languidly dragged it away from her needy sex and presented it to her captor.

Regina's dark gaze glued to the finger now glistening with the blonde's essence.

"Want to taste?" Emma offered boldly.

The answering smirk almost brought her to her knees again.

Emma bit her lip as she watched Regina crawl forward along the length of the couch on her hands and knees, her silken red top gaping open as she moved and giving the sheriff a perfect view down her shirt to the glorious breasts she'd fondled earlier. The rest of the garment was left to tease around the brunette's thighs as she prowled toward her, and Emma knew that if the mayor were to turn around at this exact moment, that that delectable ass of hers would have been on display for the whole world to see.

When Regina wrapped her mouth around the blonde's finger, Emma moaned obscenely loud. The mayor sucked lightly on the offered digit until it was cleaned of its dressing, circling her tongue around it and scraping her teeth teasingly across the skin as she released it from her plump lips.

Her first taste of Emma was far from disappointing. The blonde was surprisingly tangy and fresh, and Regina found herself thinking that it was definitely a flavor she wouldn't mind getting used to.

The mayor kissed her inner thighs and trailed little biting nips over the blonde's hipbones, raking her fingernails up the outsides of Emma's legs before she reached around the sheriff to massage her bared ass with her fingers. She squeezed handfuls of the flesh as she skirted her breath over Emma's core and she heard the blonde draw in a shaky breath above her. So Regina nuzzled the top of Emma's mound with her nose and sucked in the heady scent before lightly flicking the tip of her tongue over the blonde's clit. The sheriff's hips surged forward and Emma had to steady herself by grabbing onto the back of the sofa.

"Don't… tease, Regina," Emma gasped. "Please."

Regina smirked at the unintended victory of getting the blonde to beg for it. "Well, since you asked so nicely…"

And then the mayor's tongue was inside her, around her, opening her, filling her, and Emma swore that she had never felt anything quite so wonderful as Regina's mouth at work. For someone who said as many mean things as she did, the brunette had this particular type of nasty damn down to a science.

The sheriff wove her free hand through the mayor's short brown locks to hold her in place, "Oh my god, Regina. Right there. Yessssss," Emma moaned flatteringly, her abs contracting and twitching with each sweeping movement the brunette's mischievous tongue made. Regina's mouth was a flurry of biting, flicking, stroking goodness until the blonde got a taste of her own medicine and her knees started to shake.

Then Regina added one delicate finger to her casual assault and languidly pumped it in and out of Emma's throbbing sex at an unnecessarily leisurely pace as she licked lazily at Emma's clit, and the sheriff nearly screamed in pleasure.

But Emma almost lost consciousness when the brunette finally started to give her little bundle of nerves its long-overdue attention. Regina's talented lips and tongue teased the throbbing nub from its hood until it stood out proudly away from its protective folds, and then the conniving brunette blew a tiny breath of hot air over the sensitized bud.

And that was when Emma decided she couldn't take it anymore. The groaning sheriff shoved the brunette away from her with both hands on her shoulders so that the mayor fell back against the sofa with a 'thud', and then Emma jumped on top of her, smothering Regina's mouth in a kiss that left them both gasping for air.

Emma ground her body down into the one below her, her hip pressing up into the apex of the mayor's legs while her hands got lost in the tousled bob of the brunette. Regina's hands snuck up under the bottom of Emma's tank top and clutched at her shoulder blades, digging in little indents with her fingernails before sliding her palms around to the front where she could cup the sheriff's bare breasts underneath her shirt.

Emma gasped into the mayor's mouth and Regina smiled evilly in return. She palmed the mounds in her hands vigorously, feeling their weight jiggle and bounce before she ran her thumb over the tip of each. As a result, Emma ground her hips down even harder into the brunette, biting Regina's earlobe in the process and sucking it into her mouth. The mayor moaned and the blonde felt the rumble deep in Regina's chest before it made its way up to her throat.

With the mayor's groans of pleasure spurring her on, Emma trailed biting kisses down the writhing brunette's neck to the base of her throat where the collar of her shirt was suddenly in the way, hiding her tantalizing cleavage from view. The sheriff sat up from her position on top of the mayor and Regina frowned as her hands fell from underneath the blonde's shirt, upset over the loss of contact.

But within no time at all, Emma gave Regina something else entirely to be upset about.

Without even trying to undo the buttons on her top, the blonde grabbed both halves of her shirt by the collar and in one swift movement, ripped the entire garment straight down the middle. Expensive-looking buttons flew everywhere, pinging off the coffee table and rolling under the sofa to hide in the shaggy white carpet that matched the couch.

The now-useless shirt fluttered loosely at the brunette's sides, attached to her now only because her arms were still in the sleeves, exposing the entire upper-half of her body to the sheriff's lustful gaze.

"You're going to pay for that," Regina spat angrily, fuming over the loss of one of her favorite pieces of sleepwear.

But Emma was not deterred in the slightest. The look of horrific indignation that was currently coloring Regina's flawless features was so worth any amount of retribution she would receive later.

"Oh, I'm sure I am," Emma intoned seductively. She was much too captivated by the newly-unveiled bosom fully on display in front of her, that and the long expanse of smooth olive skin once again finally open to her gaze, and the sheriff took a moment to appreciate the look of Regina splayed out angrily underneath her. She ran her fingers teasingly up the sides of the mayor's abdomen and the brunette had to fight to keep her scowl in place. Emma grinned wickedly, "and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

The blonde bent her head and took Regina's rapidly hardening nipple between her teeth and sucked forcefully on it, flicking her tongue over the peak as she did so. Regina's back automatically bowed and a mewling noise that Emma had never heard the brunette make before came catapulting out of the mayor's mouth. Regina's hands flew into the blonde's hair and held her there, instantly pulling in sharp, ragged gasps at the sensation and whimpering under her breath. It seemed as though Emma had just found one of Regina's hot spots.

Hot damn.

Regina's pelvis reacted with a mind of its own and strained upwards into Emma, desperate to create any type of friction, and Emma was only too happy to give it to her. Soon the two of them were slamming their bodies into each other as hard as they could, Regina's hips rocking wantonly against the sheriff's thigh while her own rubbed up against Emma's core.

The blonde continued to bathe Regina's nipples in attention, biting and sucking, licking and scraping her canines over the sensitive nubs with increasing fervor as she snuck her hand in between their undulating bodies to stroke teasingly at the mayor's sex. Her digits slipped easily through the moisture pooling there, pulling wanton groans of need from the mayor's lips until Emma finally gave in and skewered the brunette's core with two of her long, tapered fingers.

She felt Regina's body grip them tightly in place as soon as she entered: it was like they were meant to be there.

Regina's grasp tightened in the blonde's curls and a groan of satisfaction ripped itself from the mayor's throat as Emma's fingers picked up the furious pace set by her hips. The sheriff pounded away at her sex and her body rippled in approval under the blonde's manic onslaught, thrusting and rocking against the woman above her. She grabbed two full handfuls of Emma's ass and pulled her even closer, desperate to consume as much of the blonde as she could.

And then a playful little idea sprung into Regina's head.

Emma was so busy driving herself into the mayor that she didn't notice the brunette's knuckles sliding past her own until Regina was cupping her mound as well. And then in one sharp movement, Regina evened the playing field by impaling Emma on two fingers of her own.

Emma gasped and shuddered at the unexpected intrusion and her wide eyes flashed to Regina's smug ones. The mayor experimentally scissored her fingers inside of the stunned sheriff and Emma moaned loudly, her hips pressing down onto Regina's hand.

"Oh you like that, don't you?" the mayor's eyes sparkled with newfound malice, her self-satisfied smirk etching itself in place even though she was just as breathless as the blonde. "Don't you, Emma?"

A breathy gasp tumbled from the blonde's lips as Regina pressed her thumb down hard on the sheriff's clit and Emma's eyes slammed shut as a wave of pleasure instantly engulfed her body. A helpless whimper followed it as Regina curled her fingers inside the sheriff and the blonde's hips jerked forward without her consent.

"Do you like the way I say your name, Em-ma?" the mayor cooed. Her only response was a guttural groan set deep in the back of the blonde's throat and the fervent nodding of the sheriff's head.

Regina's voice wrapped around her name sounded like honey-dipped chocolate marshmallows. Sweet, syrupy, and oh-so-bad for you.

The mayor pumped her fingers mercilessly into the blonde on top of her and in her frenzied state of ecstasy, Emma momentarily stilled her assault inside of Regina to focus on the overwhelming sensations of pleasure ricocheting through her.

In response, Regina corkscrewed her fingers together inside the blonde and twisted.

Stars exploded behind Emma's eyelids and she wrenched them open to lock with the brunette's.

"Don't stop, Regina," she panted. "Whatever you do, don't stop."

Regina stopped.

"I won't if you won't, dear."

Point made. Emma glared at the woman underneath her for only a moment before her radiant smile bloomed across her face once again. "Deal."

The sheriff rode the mayor's fingers with a newfound vigor as she plunged her own deeper and deeper into Regina's core, her toned thigh pushing behind her hand to drive as hard as she could into the brunette bucking beneath her. They rocked in time with each other, thrusting, moaning, pushing, sliding, grunting; sweat beaded on their backs and torsos, coating them in a thin sheen of lust that made them glide together all the more frantically.

Stiff nipples brushed against one another, one set dangerously exposed and the other remained tortuously contained by fabric that was quickly becoming more transparent due to perspiration. Their muscles strained and their hearts sped up, their blood rushing in their ears.

Emma caught the mayor's panting lower lip between her teeth and bit down. Regina clawed her nails into the back of the blonde's thigh, pulling her even harder against her. The sheriff's arms began to shake as Regina's breath shortened to small sporadic gasps. The brunette's thighs started to clench as Emma's insides began to suck at her fingers.

They looked at each other, disbelieving. There was no one there to stop them. They were actually going to make it this time.

Regina felt the wave of pleasure starting in her abdomen, building up behind the unseen blockade like a dam ready to be released. Her spine arched and her limbs stiffened; her teeth snagged on her bottom lip. A whimper escaped her as she weathered Emma's voracious attack on her sex until her body was thrumming with imprisoned desire.

"Say my name."

Regina forced her eyes from their half-lidded state to connect with the blonde. Her mind was beyond words at this point, but she did manage to raise her eyebrows at the request.

So Emma said it again. "Regina," the blonde moaned, so close to her own climax that her toes had begun to curl in anticipation, "say my name."

With one final thrust, Emma plunged her fingers as far into the mayor as she could and crushed her palm against the brunette's clit… and Regina shattered in her arms. Her insides clamped down on Emma's digits so hard that she couldn't have removed them if she tried, the mayor's wetness gushing all over the couch and soaking the blonde's hand in the process.

But the cherry on top of the whole experience was Regina screaming the blonde's name at the top of her lungs as she came, convulsing and thrashing in ecstasy as she threw her free arm around the sheriff's neck and clung to her like a lifeline.

It was just the extra push Emma needed to send her flying over the precipice as well.

Emma crashed with Regina into glorious oblivion, writhing and shaking with pleasure as their skin slapped together: an undulating mass of twisted limbs and quivering tendons as they found satisfaction buried within one another.

The squeaking of the couch mixed with the sound of their moans was the most beautifully awful cacophony Emma had ever heard.

After the quaking in their bodies finally receded to a manageable level, the blonde collapsed bonelessly on top of the brunette, the mayor just as spent underneath her. And for a moment, neither of them dared to speak.

Then Emma started to laugh.

It was only a tiny giggle at first, contained to just her nose. Almost a snort. Then it expanded, turning into a chuckle that jostled her throat and shook at her windpipe. Which then, of course, grew to the size of a belly laugh and resonated throughout her chest cavity and rumbled all the way down into her stomach. She tried to stifle the noise by hiding her face in the crook of Regina's neck but she was massively unsuccessful. Her body vibrated against the brunette with barely contained glee.

"And just what, may I ask, is it that you find so amusing?" Regina tried to remain stern but at the look on Emma's face when she pulled back to confront her, the mayor found herself smirking along with the blonde's contagious good mood.

Emma sat up, fully straddling the mayor, and looked down at her with the most triumphant smile Regina had ever seen plastered across her face. "We did it." Another incredulous chuckle erupted out of the blonde while her eyes danced with mirth, "I mean, we actually did it. And nobody stopped us." Emma thrust both of her fists into the air in victory. "I just had sex with the mayor of Storybrooke. HELL YES!"

Regina rolled her eyes breathlessly beneath her, unable to squelch the satisfying feeling of success at bedding the blonde coupled with the pride of knowing that fornicating with her warranted such a celebration. She just refused to show her joy in such a juvenile way.

But just as the mayor was about to make a snarky remark of her own…

Mary Margaret walked through the door.

If anyone, in the history of world, had ever mastered the deer-in-the-headlights look… it was Emma Swan in this moment.

Panic shot through the blonde so fast that she didn't even think to pull her arms down from either side of her head. She just sat there with her hands in the air like an idiot and briefly thanked God that in her sexual frustration that she had decided to rearrange the furniture that evening. Because right now the only thing that was blocking her roommate from seeing Emma straddling an almost completely naked Mayor Mills… was the back of the couch.

She also was relieved that Regina had not managed to rip her out of her wife-beater during their sex-fest. Otherwise Mary Margaret would have been in for an eyeful.

Emma tried to appear normal, unharried and perfectly calm, but her pained smile and bulging eyeballs were a far cry from the desired effect. She let out a strangled "hey" and quickly remembered her arms and threw them into her lap, which unfortunately just pressed them into Regina's bare stomach… which was distracting to say the least.

Mary Margaret jumped at the sound of her voice and in her surprise she missed tripping over the trench coat lying next to the doorway. The schoolteacher clutched her heart in over-exaggeration, "Oh Emma! You scared me! I didn't think you'd still be awake at this hour."

"Yeah… well…" Emma shrugged noncommittally and hoped that her roommate would yawn and say she didn't want to talk about her date until tomorrow.

No such luck. Instead, to the blonde's abject horror, she started to look around.

"Oh wow. Did you move all of this furniture by yourself? It looks great–"

"Don't come any closer!" Emma shouted, and she threw her hands out in front of her in a panic. "It's not safe!"

Wincing internally at how stupid that sounded, the sheriff dared a glance at the woman underneath her. Regina was frozen in fear, her eyes wide and her hand clasped over her own mouth as she tried not to make a sound. The mayor was completely naked from the waist down, and the top half of her wasn't much better: her pajama top was dangling limply on her arms where Emma had practically torn it off of her and now it was completely useless to hide her heaving chest.

Not to mention that she herself was also naked from the waist down (and still had her pussy planted firmly against the mayor's… ahhhh). 'Mortified' didn't even begin to cover how she would feel if her roommate managed to see what was going on behind the couch blockade.

That being said, it still took an unnatural amount of willpower on the blonde's part not to reach down and cup Regina's bobbing breasts in her hands and pinch her nipples until she squirmed. _They were just so perky…_ but now was not the time.

Mary Margaret cocked her head to the side questioningly at her roommate's odd behavior. "What were you doing before I got here?"

Emma answered too quickly, "Watching a movie."

"But the TV's off."

"It just finished."

"What movie was it?"

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarves."

Emma didn't know why _that_ movie was the first one to pop into her head but now that she'd said it, she'd just have to go with it. She smiled sheepishly and hoped that the schoolteacher would just leave it alone.

Mary Margaret stared at her suspiciously, like she didn't believe for a minute anything that the blonde was telling her, but in the end she decided not to bother. Emma looked awfully guilty about _something_, and she was pretty sure that the pair of pajama pants hanging on her favorite lamp had not been there when she'd left. A big part of her really wanted to keep pestering the blonde with questions until she got to the truth, but in the end, she knew that Emma would tell her eventually. She just had to give her roommate the space to think it was her own idea to confide in her in the first place.

"Okay…" Mary Margaret said reluctantly, drawing out the syllables in the word longer than necessary. "Have a good night then, Emma. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, the pixie-haired woman disappeared into her bedroom and locked the door.

"Oh my god," Emma gasped, letting out the breath she had been holding to look down at the naked woman she was straddling. "That was close."

The brunette had risen up on her elbows underneath her, a smirk dancing across her lips as Emma smiled at her, taking in the mayor's rumpled sex hair and smeared lipstick. Her lips were swollen from how hard they'd been kissing and her cheeks were still flushed from her orgasm.

Final consensus: the woman still looked flawless, even after she'd come completely undone.

Regina grabbed the gaping blonde by her tank top and pulled her back down against her body. "Yes it was, Ms. Swan." The brunette breathed the words hotly over Emma's lips and the sheriff shuddered. "But it was totally worth it."

And then the world blurred into blackness and all Emma could feel was a fuzzy sort of warmth spreading through her veins as her nerves instantly hummed back to life.

Regina was kissing her again.

_The End._


End file.
